


Reclaiming Aster Aiyan

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Medieval, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Deucalion and Kali are good, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guerrilla Warfare, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Evil Jennifer Blake, Off-screen Rape, Pranks, Sane!Deucalion, Sorceresses, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, alpha pack, mentions of child abuse, mentions of past rape, mentions of sexual abuse, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 33,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack takes the next step and begins the journey of reclaiming their kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of part 2, sorry if it is short. I decided to update the tags as this fic progresses. I do want to be able to keep some surprises.  
> See end notes for more info.  
> Finally I only own the plot and original characters I created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I just realized something, so I'm adding this note to explain why Gerard Argent seems well more evil in this uni. Well, honestly I always felt that the writers only showed us glimpses of his evil. Ex Omega, Master Plan and Visionary. I have this theory that he masterminded the Hale Arson Fire, and what happened to Deucalion confirmed it for me. He's capable of anything. So I'm portraying it here, this Gerard is def the canon one, but I also based him on Adolf Hitler.

Derek and Stiles are soul mates and princes of their respective kingdoms; Cano Gleann and Aster Aiyan. Derek was the second born of King William and Queen Talia Hale's four children. While Stiles was the only child of King John and Claudia Stilinski. Growing up together, it was later determined that the young princes are soul mates. Their families had been friends and were overjoyed. Their parents arranged for them to marry when Stiles turned 16. Alas, fate had another ideas and the life that they knew was changed forever, when Aster Aiyan fell. Derek and Stiles were separated for five years after Stiles' kingdom fell. Reunited, they searched for Stiles' friends and guards and succeeded. Now, they can get their revenge and seek normalcy.

* * *

Gerard Argent was attracted to Aster Aiyan for three reasons: trade, magic and their ties with the Hales. Gerard planned for months, wanting to seize the kingdom at the appropriate time. Finding Matt was a blessing. It made the Intel easier to collect. When Matt let them in, Gerard and his first officers went straight for John and Claudia. The royals were killed with their knights and several vassals. After Gerard secured the throne, he decided his first royal duty;

"I'm going to make an example out of those guards." he declared. Then spells were cast and it brought us to the beginning. What happens next is anyone's guess.

* * *

Derek met up with his uncles. He was expecting a usual mission, instead he was given a new mission. He and his pack left on a journey to four corners of earth. Unaware that Derek's younger sister and cousin had decided to tag along.

"The kids ran away. They decided that it's better to go without permission," Peter informed his shocked firstborn.

"You did what?!" Allison screamed when Derek tracked down the kids and dragged them out of hiding. The kids winced, knowing that they were in trouble.

When Derek and Stiles met up again, after consuming their bond, they immediately went after the guards. They needed them to win.

First was Danny. He was not himself, since he had been turned into a female against his will. The man suffered unwanted advances until Stiles learned the spell to change him back.

Second was Scott. He was a wolf puppy, scared and frightened. He became the kids' new playmate. Scott was kidnapped again before being rescued by Derek and Stiles. The group discovered a traitor in the process. The group had a spell to change Scott back.

Third came Lydia, she was accidentally turned into a spirit when a spell backfired. An obstacle course separated her from the pack, but that did not stop them from saving her. They managed to break the spell and got ready for rescuing Jackson.

Finally, there was Jackson. Jackson had became a Kanima, a dangerous lizard struggling with identity issues. He lost his memories in the process. The pack and a group of rebels teamed up to take down a tyrant in another kingdom. After the tyrant was defeated, and the spells were broken. The pack was reunited, with some new additions.

* * *

The Hales had struggled with grief after Aster Aiyan was invaded. Cora was presumed dead and Stiles was now where to be found. Derek was worried about both his sister and fiance and he struggled. Peter and Laura took him on a mission so he could get his mind off his grief. During that mission, they found an orphan named Lyon. (1) Lyon ended up being adopted by Peter and Chris, but he formed a bond with Derek. Soon, Talia awarded independence to Derek and Laura, making them both Alphas.(2) Laura took over training the were-creature army. While she would someday be queen, she needed hands on experience before the alpha pair deemed her ready to take the reins. Derek formed his own pack and took many missions, while training his betas. And then he got a mission that changed his life for the better.

After the guards were rescued and the pack was whole, Derek and Stiles got married in a large ceremony. Their guests were common people from the kingdom and family. The pack trained and the guards were getting back to their original strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aster Aiyan was in total turmoil. Citizens were being abused by Gerard and his men. Mages was being captured and brainwashed with Gerard's ideals. Some even had to hide so they wouldn't be brainwashed or killed. Some citizens started a rebellion group and hid. Some were even under Hale protection, spying and giving them Intel. Nobles took advantage of Gerard's lenient rules and abused the villagers.

The next step is to save the people and take back the kingdom. It will take all of their resources and it's a live or die situation. They could not afford to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Lyon's past will be explained in a future chapter.  
> 2) Laura and Derek's respective Alpha status will be expanded on in a future chapter.


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack starts to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 1. Sorry to be so late, but I had headaches and due to technical issues, I have to use the office computer. It's ancient, and I don't quite trust it.

**_Cano Gleann, Year 41, Third Age;_ **

Peter and Chris were in their quarters playing chess. Chris was about to win the game when the messenger brought in scrolls. Peter took the tray of scrolls, and after placing the tray on a nearby table. He took a scroll and unrolled it to read. After he finished reading, he turned to Chris to speak.

"This is a report from our spies in Aster Aiyan. We might need to speak with Derek and Stiles." he announced.

"We should. This concerns Derek's pack." Chris responds.

"We'll talk with them later. Right now, I want a rematch." Peter responds, before rolling up the scroll and settling it aside. With that over with, the mated pair went back to their game.

* * *

Stiles had Derek wrapped around him. The older man's arm was slung over his hip, his head nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder. The married couple was enjoying some quality time, when Rukia was at lessons with the other Hale pack cubs. All of the pack cubs were home-schooled for safety reasons. No one wanted to risk one of the cubs being targeted by outside enemies. (1)

"So, do you want to get another round before Rukia's lessons end?" Stiles smirked.

"Why not?" Derek smiled. Stiles chuckled as Derek kissed up his neck. Wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, Stiles' chuckles taped off into moans. Still naked from the night before, all Derek had to do was to stretch Stiles some more. The breathy moans that escapes Stiles' mouth made Derek pant, happy to please his husband. A moment later, Derek lined himself up and thrust inside. Then he pulled out and glided inside, before stilling. Several minutes passed before Stiles got fed up and started hitting his mate.

"If you don't speed up, I will literally leave this bed and leave you with blue balls!" Stiles exclaimed.

"How? I'm already inside you aren't I?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Hurry up! Lyon usually finishes his work early and he's a bad influence on Rukia. Sooner or later, they'll be looking for us." Stiles pleaded as he switched tactics.

"Fine!" Derek grunted as he sped up. Stiles scratched up his back, grabbing his husband's face for a kiss. Derek nipped at his bottom lip, smothering his moan. A few minutes passed before Stiles peaked, his inner muscles tightening around Derek, causing the Alpha to curse. Eventually Derek stopped moving, feeling Stiles coming onto his stomach. His knot swelled, locking him and Stiles together for awhile. As his seed flooded Stiles' insides, the knot keeping it all inside. Derek kissed his husband and smiled. Derek's face was nestled into Stiles' shoulder. He took in his mate's scent. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. God did he love this man.

* * *

Jackson was looking through the scrapbook, flipping pages. Danny sat in the adjacent chair, watching his mate look at the memories. They were in their quarters, finally having a bit of time for themselves. Pictures of the guards and Stiles were scattered across the pages. From birthday parties to the graduation of the guards were seen.

"Who's this?" Jackson asked, pointing to a picture of Danica. Danny took a look and turned pale in horror. How had that picture survived?! He should have let Derek deal with the trouble making duo when he had the chance!

"Oh God! I thought I destroyed all of those!" Danny exclaimed looking horrified.

"What? Wait, destroy this? Why would you do that?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"That's what Matt did to me. I was Danica Mahealani for 5 years. Andi and Alex took that picture." Danny admitted. The guard was still embarrassed over his five years ordeal. Putting up with all those passes from straight men had been down right humiliating! Being a single female in a strange kingdom wasn't his idea of a vacation!

"Well, you were really beautiful. You still are." Jackson smiled.

"I love you, too, Jacks." Danny smiled, getting up to kiss his mate.

* * *

 While two of the pack couples were having some alone time, the others were training. The army was working with them on new tactics. The were-creatures and humans was gathered on the training field, while Laura taught them defense, reversal and strategy tactics. She also showed them how to gather information.

"No, you need to let your arms down. You can have a muddled mind but not a muddled body." Laura was saying.

"What are we even training for?" Boyd asked.

"For fighting obviously. What we do next is crucial to taking down the Argents." Laura answered. The soldiers surrounded the pack. They got in a fighting stance.

"In war you can be overpowered. Let me see how you'd do." Laura smirked. Before she gestured to the army to attack.

* * *

 Peter and Chris was meeting with Derek and Stiles in the palace garden.

"Why did you need us to meet you?" Stiles asked.

"We have more Intel from our spies." Chris began.

"What kind? What do you know?" Derek asked.

"We know that there are rebel groups and about the surviving members of Rukia's family." Peter responded.

"Is her parents alive?!" Stiles asked anxiously.

"No, but Ichigo and Hisana might be." Chris replied.

"They were best friends with Andi and I." Stiles spoke at last in a shocked voice. In all of his wildest dreams had he never expected to find any of Rukia's relatives alive. The last time he had seen Hisana was on the day of the attack. When she had asked him to make that promise to take care of her baby sister. Before she left to search for Ichigo. He hoped she had managed to find him. But the only place where he could get his answers was in his birth country.

"It's time for you to fight for Aster Aiyan." Peter spoke, as he got right back on topic. 

"Finally!" Derek smiled. Stiles nodded his agreement. Their long wait was over, and it was the beginning of the end for the Argents.

"Get your army ready and trained. As soon as you're ready, we move out." Peter declared as he ended the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Since Will and Talia are rulers of their respective kingdom in addition to being the Alpha pair of their large pack. The pack cubs are high profile targets for either kidnap or death. The army cannot always protect them 24/7. So Talia had them be home-schooled.


	3. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 2. Sorry if it is so short. Hopefully the next few chapters makes up for it.

The pack filled the meeting room. They sat down in their seats and got ready for the meeting to begin.

"It's time for us to take back Aster Aiyan." Derek announced as he began the meeting. Shocked silence fell, everyone had been training for the big day, but some wasn't sure if they were ready to take such a huge task.

"Are you sure that we are ready?" Boyd asked.

"We're ready. I just know it." Deaton responded.

"Erica and I can stay behind." Chris suggested. He knew that some of them would have to remain behind to receive reports. Plus someone needed to keep track of the information network and make sure that the kids didn't try to run off again. Lyon and Rukia definitely would not be happy about remaining behind.

"I'm going!" Allison announced. The remaining pack members nodded their agreement. They were ready to fight Gerard and his cronies and free their people. In addition to avenging their loved ones.

"We need a plan for this mission." Derek stated.

"Guerrilla tactics. Give them a taste of their own medicine." Stiles suggested.

"According to our spies, the rebel movement said they would help. Why not try calling them in?" Peter added.

"We have a plan so we need to prepare. This meeting is adjourned till further notice." Derek declared, ending the meeting. The pack leaves, and went to attend to their chores.

* * *

Most of the pack was in the dining room. They wanted to have one last family dinner. Rukia was not happy that she was being left behind.

"Why can't I go with you?" the hybrid pouted.

"It is too dangerous." Derek replied.

"Remember when I told you about the bad man that hurt my family? Well, he's in charge of that country and we don't want to risk anything happening to you." Stiles explained.

"Okay. I understand." Rukia relented. While she was disappointed about having to remain behind, she also didn't want to meet that scary man!

"Don't worry, kiddo. Erica, Uncle Chris, and Lyon will still be here, too. So will Grandpa and Grandma." Laura reassured her niece as she gestured towards the other adults.

"Is Jean staying too? He is an amazing artist and marksman!" Rukia asked.

"Yes Jean is staying too. And he really is an amazing marksman. He split two arrows the other day." Andi smiled. The pack finished eating their meals and got ready for bed. Starting tomorrow, they had a big day.

* * *

 Derek was watching his mate sleep, as he thought about their upcoming mission. Tomorrow, they would leave for Stiles' kingdom. Were Rukia's entire family really dead? Was Cora even still alive? He had no idea, there had been no word on his younger sister. As he thought about the day, they had found out about the attack. He could still remember it like it had happened yesterday...

_The Hale family was in the dining hall when a messenger ran in looking frantic._

_"King Hale, Aster Aiyan has been attacked! All royals are dead except for Prince Genim! Princess Cora is missing!" he reported.  
_

_"Oh no!" Talia screamed as she rushed from the room. Derek was hot on her heels, worried about his fiance and sister.  
_

_"We need to find them, Mom!" Derek yelled. The King and Laura was right behind them. Peter and Chris had stayed behind to try to calm down the distraught duo of Allison and Andi..._

Derek smiled sadly as he came out of his memories. Then he realized that if he wanted to be alert tomorrow, he needed to get some sleep. So he laid down, and closed his eyes, drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were eating dinner in their quarters. This was the first time in months since they've had alone time.

"Please be careful out there. I want you to be able to come home." Erica said to her husband and soul mate.

"I will, Erica. I promise." Boyd assured his worried mate.

"I need a bit more reassurance," Erica smirked. Boyd chuckled before kissing her, making their last night before battle count.

* * *

 In the meantime, Peter, Chris, their children and Lydia were eating dinner in Peter and Chris's quarters. They wanted to spend some time together. Lyon also was not happy about having to stay home. So his sisters and parents had to explain why it wasn't a good idea to bring him along this time around.

"It's too dangerous." Allison explained.

"Gerard is really horrible, you don't really want to meet him." Lydia warned.

"Rukia and Daddy are staying here." Peter told his youngest child.

"Okay, " Lyon relented knowing that there was no changing his parents' minds in this instance. At least he had his best friend to keep him company.

"Jean is also staying." Chris smiled. He knew that his son would be overjoyed.

"Yay!" Lyon cheered. Jean was one of his favorite playmates. While Lyon was rejoicing and thinking about things to do with his friends, Chris turned to the trio and made a request.

"Please take care while out there, I would like to see you return home in one piece." Chris said to his mate and children. The trio nodded.

"We will be careful, Dad." Allison promised. Then everyone finished eating their meals and went to make sure they were finished packing. After doing one final check on their belongings, they went to bed.


	4. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets ready for the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 at last. Please don't kill me for this chapter! Not everything is as it seems! *runs away*

The pack had their bags ready. It was time to say goodbye to the Alpha couple and the others. Alex, Danny and Jackson were saying goodbye to their friends in the Hale pack. In the meantime, Chris and Talia was busy making certain that their children had everything they needed for the trip. Laura was going over last minute instructions with her second in command. The pack cubs was saying goodbye to Scott and Isaac.

"Bye! We'll miss you!" they chirped, waving goodbye. However, Lyon and Rukia wasn't as content as their fellow playmates. The duo both had changed their minds and now they wanted their parents to stay home instead.

"No, Papa, stay!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Stay here, Daddy. Both you and Mommy, please!" Rukia whimpered as she gripped Derek's coat tightly. Jean was trying to get the kids off of Peter and Derek's coat tails. Finally he gave up after several unsuccessful attempts and he looked to Talia pleadingly. So Talia tickled the kids, making them loosen their grip. The duo pouted as their fathers got on the horses.

"We'll keep in touch, kids." Stiles reassured the unhappy duo. Both kids brightened at Stiles' promise. Then the pack waved as they set out. The family that was left behind smiled and waved as well.

* * *

Ichigo watched the castle. The Argents were inside, carrying on business as usual. All he could do was to remember the past.

_Thirteen years old Ichigo was getting off the fishing boat, it was lunch time. As usual, he had a hour's break, the teen was looking around, when he saw smoke rising from the castle. Horror dawned on him, his family could be in danger or worse! Rapidly, he started running in the direction of the castle. He had to find his family and fast! About five minutes later, the redhead teen was running through the burning forest when he tripped over something and went sprawling on the ground. He pushed himself up and saw a person lying dead. The boy paled when he recognized the person. It was Cora._

_"Cora?!" he went to examine the girl closely. The princess's face was pale, her lips was tinged blue. Just then twigs and branches snapped, someone was coming! The kitsune ran to hide, and just in time. He saw a group of foreign men arrive in the clearing. The newcomers were armed with weapons, the exiled noble Matt was with them.  
_

_"The Hale princess is dead because of the wild berries," a soldier was saying to an old man dressed in armor and fancy clothing._

_'What the-?! Cora knew better than to touch the poisonous berries! And why is that creep Matt with them?!' Ichigo thought.  
_

_"Cover it up! Those damn Hales don't need any more fuel!" the leader bellowed furiously. Ichigo kept close watch on the group. To his horror, the visibly terrified looking Hisana was being held captive by those soldiers...  
_

Ichigo blinked, bringing himself out of the flashback. He had to do something. And he had to do it now. Spying on the enemy wasn't enough any longer. The longer Hisana stayed in the enemy's grasp, the more the danger increased. The Hales had to be told about Cora and he had to get his sister out and fast.

* * *

Derek called the horses to a halt. They needed to rest and the pack needed to eat. So everyone dismounted to stretch their legs. The horses started to munch on some grass. The pack sat down to eat their lunches, Stiles was eating some pickles when he started to remember the past...

_Stiles was walking in Cherry Country. He was holding Rukia cradled in his arms. The small toddler had his shirt in a tight grip. Alex was keeping close watch on his prince. The boys looked around at their new surroundings. The village was bustling. People were running around, buying and selling goods from the harvest. Children were putting on street shows while their parents tried to barter._

_"Excuse me, do you know of anywhere I could find housing?" Stiles said to a random woman.  
_

_"That way, darling." she responded...  
_

Stiles snapped back as the pack started to load up their horses again. He finished off the last pickle before packing up. They had to be on the road so they could be at least half-way to the border before dark.

* * *

 "Stop! It's time to stop." Stiles called out. They got off their horses and dropped their gear. Some of the pack members started to set up camp for the night. Scott took the food and set the fire. He needed to cook their meal. Stiles handed him the potatoes and the carrots for the venison stew. A hour later, the pack was done with the tents and gathering around the fire with bowls. Derek pulled out the bread and berries, that had been packed for the trip. He added a few berries and broke off chunks of bread to place in the bottom of the bowls.

"Here, we deserve a treat." Stiles said as he handed out sweetmeats. The pack finished eating and fed the horses. They cooled the fire and turned in for the night. It would be a long journey. 1)

* * *

"Daughter, Matthew, we have business to attend to." Gerard spoke to his right hand man and daughter.

"What business?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Serious business and you are going to listen without a single peep, understood?" Gerard wasn't amused. Then after the trio sat down around a table. Matt started to give his annual report.

"I have spies within the rebels. They are preparing for an attack on us." Matt announced.

"Anything else?" the dictator asked. Before Matt could answer, there were pounding footsteps and moments later, the doors were flung open with a bang.

"Lord Argent! We have an emergency!" a guardsman yelled.

"What is it?! Spit it out!" Gerard barked.

"The prisoner is gone! They've escaped!" was the panicked reply. Gerard growled. He couldn't trust these imbeciles with anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sweetmeats are either  
> A) a piece of candy or fruit covered in sugar  
> B) sweetened cake or pastry.


	5. Unwelcome Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cubs start lessons and sees something unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 4, this is mostly a filler chapter. The plot really starts to pick up next chapter.  
> On another note, I'm starting a new fic; Matchmaking for Fools. The genre is romance/supernatural/comedy. Writing MiBH took a lot out of me, so for the rest of 2013, there won't be any more mystery fics from me. Please don't kill me, but I need the break! *hides*

Peter and Derek were readying their first report. They must present it to Talia and Will.

"We're half-way to the border. We should be there in a day." Derek was saying.

"We need to prepare a strategy then. We'll need to meet with Will and Talia to discuss that further," Peter responded.

"Speak and we arrive," Talia smiles as she and Will entered the tent.

"We're getting closer to the border. After we enter, we need to use a strategy." Derek spoke as he gave his report.

"What are we facing?" Will asked.

"The enemy is planting spies in the rebellion. My spies say false information is the only defense at this point." Peter reported.

"Our first goal when we get there, is to deal with those spies." Derek decided.

"We need to think more thoroughly. I think this mission may be our big breakthrough." Talia adds.

* * *

 "Settle down, cubs. It's time for your first school lesson." Jean was saying, as he helped gather the pack cubs for their lessons.

"First, we'll focus on our allies Shire Nation and Aster Aiyan." the pack tutor Orihime began.

"What is Aster Aiyan like?" Lyon wanted to know. The pack cubs had never been to the southern kingdom before. They had only visited Shire Nation.

"It was a lovely kingdom. It traded with everyone in the land and was hospitable to tourists. You would have loved it." Orihime recalled.

"Cano Gleann and Aster Aiyan was important to each other. They traded together and fought besides each other. As allies, they were world powers." Jean continued. He had read the history books and was well informed.

"Why haven't we ever been there?" Rukia asked.

"Gerard is a very bad man. He has done things to people that don't deserve it. He is terrible and rules Aster Aiyan with an iron fist." Orihime answered.

"What did he do?" a young were-bear cub asked.

"Um, that's a conservation for you and your parents." Jean stated as he quickly changed the subject topic. He really didn't want to discuss Gerard's warped ideas of punishment. That topic was way too sensitive and adult!

"Okay, let's talk about the landscape. Take out your pencils and paper." Orihime said as she got out her lesson plans.

* * *

"I wish we could go outside," Rukia said as they sat down at the table. They were supposed to have a picnic for lunch but it was raining.

"We can eat outside another time." Erica reassured the young girl. Then Jean and Erica unpacked the food. The main course was grilled chicken with bread and cheese. Watermelon slices, deviled eggs, and raw veggies were taken out of boxes and put down on plates as side dishes. Lemonade and iced tea were poured into tall glasses with drinking straws. Dessert was red velvet cookies with a triple layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting used as both a covering and a filling. The group sat down to eat their lunch. They had nap time next and another lesson afterwards.

* * *

 A few hours later, Peter and Chris was in their bedroom. Peter had his arms wrapped around Chris. He was kissing him. The pack had to leave again soon, so Peter was enjoying what time he had left with his husband. Eventually, Chris pulled away breathing heavily.

"The kids are learning about Aster Aiyan." he informed his mate.

"Do they know what happened?" Peter asked.

"Lyon wants to know more about Gerard but they didn't go deeper into the topic." Chris answered.

"Oh thank God." Peter sighed into relief.

"Okay, so enough about that. You're leaving soon and I need to give you something to remember." Chris smirked. He pulled on Peter to lay on top of him and started to kiss him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed his tongue into Peter's mouth.

Meanwhile, Derek had sent Allison in search of Peter. So Allison was searching for both of her parents.

"Dad? Papa?" Allison called out. She then saw Erica and the cubs down the hallway.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Dad and Papa?" she asked the trio.

"I think they're talking in their room. Let's go check." Erica replied. The group walked down the hallway. They came to the couple's door. Allison opened the door and walked in with the others.

"Oh my God!" Allison exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Woah. Well at least they're in there this time." Erica smirked, having heard stories of the duo being caught flagrante delicto many times before. The couple would usually get caught in any room other than their bedroom, sans clothes.

"I don't know what they're doing, but it looks like Papa was winning." Lyon commented. Why was both of his dads fighting? Wasn't fighting bad?

"Eh? Daddy and Mommy says no fighting allowed?" Rukia looked confused.

"I'm going to be sick." Allison cringed.

"Can you guys just leave? We were in the middle of something." Peter smirked.

"God, this is embarrassing." Chris moaned. Allison and Erica grabbed the confused kids and walked out of the door. They slammed it shut and ran away from the scene.

* * *

 Lydia and Allison was in their tent talking. Allison was still horrified.

"Allison, you know that they did that, How else do you think you got here?" Lydia arched her eyebrow.

"It's still gross." Allison gagged. She really didn't want to even to begin imagining her parents with a love life! It was too disturbing!

"Can we just cuddle? We have a long day tomorrow?" Lydia sighed.

"Alright, but when I wake up screaming, you know why." Allison replied.

"Whatever." Lydia responded. Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia. They soon fell asleep and the rest of the night thankfully passed without any disruptions.


	6. North Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets to their destination and Ichigo hears his companion's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5, sorry if it is so short, hopefully the action makes up for it.  
> I claim creative license on some of details described in this chapter!  
> By the way, due to rl issues, updates for all 3 fics may slow down next week. We'll have to wait and see. However, expect a update next Tues.

Erica was helping the cooks prepare the breakfast meal. Jean and the kids were coming down for breakfast. Every now and then Erica felt lightheaded. The kitchen was filling with many different smells. Erica was getting some water when she smelt the bacon. She felt dizzy before outright fainting. The kids screamed as Jean dashed forwards to catch her. Erica fainting reminded Jean of his wife. When she had fainted one day, he took her to the healer. As a result, they found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary. You kids find Talia." he said to the kids. They nodded their heads and left. Jean started heading towards the infirmary. About a hour later, Erica's eyes finally opened. She looked around, panicking when she didn't recognize where she was.

"You gave everyone a scare out there. You're in the infirmary. My name is Ruth and I am the healer." a strange brunnette introduced herself to Erica. The brunette was in her 40s and had a warm smile.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry!" Erica cringed in embarrassment.

"No need. It's normal for some pregnant woman to have strong reactions to the smell of cooked pork." Ruth smiled at the worried young woman.

"Oh my God! That's amazing news." Erica was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Boyd! But how could she send word to Boyd without the entire pack finding out? While she knew that the pack would find out about the new cub. She wanted to tell them on her own terms, and only after Boyd found out about his upcoming fatherhood.

"I'll tell Queen Talia. Now, nap while I get you something to keep down," the healer instructed as she stood up and prepared to leave the room.

* * *

The pack had reached the border of Aster Aiyan. On the other side there was a meadow filled with tall grass, colorful wildflowers, and other assorted plants. There were willow, oak, holly, and ash trees in the distance.

"We need to be careful when we cross." Derek warned the pack. The pack shielded their eyes and crossed the border.

"We need to stop. The first fort is close and we need a strategy." Derek added. The pack stopped. They set up tents and started to work on a strategy.

* * *

One of the teachers; Orihime was starting a lesson on the North Territory.

"North Territory has low rolling hills and flood plains. There are many kinds of trees and meadows full of wildflowers and plants." she began.

"What is its climate?" Lyon asked.

"It varies really. Hippogriffs, Brownies, satyrs and griffins call it home." Orihime responded.

"Do humans live there?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. There are also witches and wizards." Orihime answered.

"What are the villages like?" another pack cub asked.

"The villages are small but friendly. Now I want you to draw from that description, North territory." Orihime finished. The pack cubs took out their crayons and pencils and started to draw.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott had dragged his mate off to the tents. It had been weeks since the mated pair last had ample time alone, much less cuddled. Scott was feeling touch-starved.

"Come on, Isaac," Scott whined as he dragged his mate along. He wanted cuddles!

"I was helping Boyd with the strategy!" Isaac protested.

"You owe me cuddles." Scott smiled.

"I spoil you," Isaac mumbled as he gave up and laid down next to Scott and wrapped his arms around him.

"You love it," Scott smirked before falling asleep.

* * *

In a location many miles away, Ichigo and his traveling companion was setting up camp for the night. His plan had succeeded, and he had managed to liberate his companion from the Argents. Now they were currently on the run, and heading for the border. As Ichigo finished setting up camp, his companion was far away in their own mind.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked as he finished securing the tents.

"Gerard attacked. Everything bad that happened that day and afterwards is because of him." was the reply.

"He burned the castle," the person continued to explain.

_The castle was on fire. People everywhere were either fleeing or being killed. Hisana ran through the castle, looking for her older brother. When she collided with Cora Hale._

_"Hisana?" Cora's eyes widened in shock.  
_

_'"Cora? Have you seen Ichigo?" Hisana asked. Before the older girl would reply, they heard shouts of the strange foreign soldiers coming their way. The girls grabbed each other and ran. The forest was the nearest hiding spot. The soldiers were spread out. They had their eyes peeled for any people that escaped._

_"Oh God, what are we going to do?" Cora panicked._

_"I have a plan. Do not worry." Hisana responded. Cora nodded, trusting her friend. She was the only person she truly had left in this place._

"The soldiers found us and you know the rest." the storyteller finished.

"We have a long day tomorrow. We head to North Territory, so just sleep." Ichigo replied, as he put the fire out.


	7. Plans and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack reaches the rebel camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6. Sorry to be so late, but it took me awhile to decide if I wanted to post this at the same time as ch 21. I decided not to. Because it looks like ch 21 may take me awhile to type.  
> Sorry again if this is short, hopefully the fact that the plot starts to move makes up for it.

The pack was walking quietly. The last thing anyone wanted was to attract any unwanted attention. Eventually they ended up in middle of the woods and found a camp. The camp was big and secluded. People milled outside, going around and doing their morning routine. The rebels was a large mixed group of humans and mythical creatures.

"We're the Hale pack." Derek announced their presence to the rebels.

"Hale? Come in!" the people greeted the pack. Then a guard came forward and started to lead Derek and Stiles away. A few minutes later, they walked in a tent and found the leader steated at a table poring over papers. The leader stood up and smiled at them. The leader was a human man in his 30s named Robert Winslow. Robert had auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Lord Hale and Prince Genim! I've been waiting for you both." he greeted them warmly.

"Please, I prefer Stiles." Stiles replied.

"Shall we talk?" Derek asked.

"Yes, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Robert responded. Then the trio took their seats. This was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

Boyd and Erica were in their quarters. Erica had sent a message to her husband asking him to meet her.

"Erica! It's so good to see you!" Boyd smiled at his mate in cheerful puzzlement. While he was always happy to be with Erica. Why had she asked to see him?

"It's good to see you too, and I have good news! I'm pregnant!" Erica spoke happily.

"That's amazing!" Boyd kissed Erica and splayed his hand on her stomach. He couldn't wait to be a father.

* * *

Derek, Stiles and Robert was discussing matters.

"Robert, the first thing we need to do is to take care of the spies." Derek began.

"How? The Argents have numerous supporters that are willing to spy for them. Even if we catch their spies, they will plant more." Robert replied.

"We make an example of them. Send a message to the Argents that we will be coming for them." Stiles stated.

"How are we going to do that then?" Robert wanted to know.

"Humiliation or execution seems to be the best course of action." Stiles answered.

"Execution seems too quick." Robert mused.

"Well, humiliation it is." Derek responded.

"We need to work as quickly as we can. The sooner they're gone, the sooner we can get to a battle plan." Robert replied. The leaders continued to think and discuss ways to get the message across.

* * *

_Derek was walking around the palace gardens. The weather was hot and sunny. The colorful summer flowers were in full bloom. Their fragrance drifted in the breeze. He touched the leaves and breathed in the humid air._

_'Stiles would have known what kind of plants those are, and the flowers' meanings.' the prince thought sadly. Derek was in deep mourning. He had lost his godmother and friends to the Argents. Atop his sorrow, he had no idea where Cora and Stiles were. All he knew was that Stiles was alive and somewhere out there._

_'He needed to find both of them and fast! If only the adults would back off and just allow him to leave!' the beta werewolf fumed and continued to brood.  
_

_"Derek, honey. Are you here?" Talia whispered as she came out.  
_

_"Leave me alone." Derek snarled.  
_

_"I know you're hurting." Talia responded.  
_

_"Why won't you let me find Cora and Stiles then?" Derek retorted. He had asked many times for permission to leave to begin his search for his fiance and sister. Many times, he had been refused permission. The one time he had tried to sneak out, he had been caught. His younger cousin; Allison had even tackled him with Laura's help and both had managed to restrain him long enough for his uncles to catch up.  
_

_"I don't want to lose another child to them." Talia spoke sadly. Derek froze as realization dawned. He weren't the only one who was grieving for his loved ones. His parents had also lost their child and friends in the attack. Talia wrapped his arms around the teen as he cried softly._

* * *

Will and Talia were having tea with Morrell, Chris and Jean. The group of five adults was in the kitchen seated around the table enjoying tea and biscuits.

"Has anyone heard from the pack?" Will was saying.

"Yes. They're in Aster Aiyan and meeting with the rebels." Chris responded.

"Good. I hope they're safe." Morrell replied.

"By the way, I have some good news to add. Erica's pregnant." Talia announced.

"That's wonderful." Jean smiled. He had totally called it.

"We'll plan a baby shower when the kids get back." Talia replied.

"What do I do if the younger children have questions?" Jean wanted to know. Having to fend off questions from curious and confused children could be both difficult and exhausting! How had Duke fared? Or had he been unable to watch over his child while he had been indisposed? (1)

"Tell them to ask their parents." Will replied. Then everyone went back to finishing their tea and snacks. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Yes, that is a foreshadowing to Jean's identity and past. More on that coming up next chapter!


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people return to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7! Sorry for being late with chapter 7, hopefully the length makes up for the wait!

The pack members and high ranking rebels met in a secured tent. The rest of the loyal rebels were busy rounding up the spies.

"We should use guerrilla tactics again." Isaac was saying.

"Alex and I have a plan for the guerrilla attacks." Andi spoke up.

"Really? Tell us." a rebel said.

"Sabotage and pranks to slow them down." Alex elaborated. The group was now listening in avid interest.

"We need to start small." Andi added.

"Who knows the terrain well?" Alex asked.

"I do, I can lead you." a woman said.

"You're in charge of the sabotage." Derek directed the sentence to Alex and Andi. Both teens nodded their heads. A small group broke away and headed over to the teens to offer their aid. Just then a rebel came rushing in.

"Sirs, the spies have been rounded up." he announced.

"Everyone return to your tents. We need to be alone." Robert declared. Everyone filed out of the tent and went their separate ways. Alex's group left discussing finding maps to mark certain spots. They also would need to do recon without getting caught.

* * *

Jackson and Danny were having quality time alone in their tent. They hadn't had any since they left. As they basked in the afterglow, Danny and Jackson held each other tightly.

'I've missed holding him like this,' Danny thought.

"What do you think will happen to the spies?" Jackson asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll have to wait and see. It will be very public." Danny responded.

"Alright. Danny, please kiss me?" Jackson asked. Danny smiled and kissed his mate.

* * *

**_Cherry County, Cano Gleann, Year 35, Third Age;_ **

_A young Alex and Stiles were cleaning the house. Rukia looked around, curiously. It had been close to 3 months since the trio had moved in their new home, a three story farmhouse. The boys were 13 going on 14, while Rukia was 19 months old._

_"Mama! Up!" Rukia called, as she waddled towards Stiles.  
_

_"What? What did she say?" Stiles mouthed in shock.  
_

_"Mommy!" Rukia smiled as she pulled at Stiles' pants. Alex was choking on his laughter. Stiles looked to Alex and saw his amusement.  
_

_"Did you do this?" he asked suspiciously.  
_

_"What do you think? Of course I did it!" Alex laughed.  
_

_"You're so going to pay!" Stiles hissed, as he glared at the unrepentant teen. Alex began to run, Stiles hot on his tail. Rukia laughed and clapped her hands as the boys ran._

* * *

 Jean was tucking in the kids. Chris had been called away for an unexpected meeting with Peter.

"Do you guys want a bedtime story?" Jean asked them.

"Yes!" both kids said.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a king that lived in a beautiful castle with his two sons. The princes' names were Jerry and Alex. Jerry, the older son was mean and evil. He made terrible decisions. The younger son Alex, was vastly different from Jerry in personality. But he always had trouble making friends because of Jerry. Jerry was always scaring people away from Alex with his cruelty and jealousy. But he never could succeed at scaring off Duke and Eliza. Those two were Alex's best and dearest friends..." Jean began.

_Alex was waiting outside the stables. He was going to meet up with Duke and Eliza. Alex had shaggy dark hair and brown eyes. Duke had light brown hair and wore dark glasses. The slightly older boy was blind and carried a cane. Eliza was blonde with blue eyes. Alex was happy that Jerry couldn't scare off his friends. Duke's pack was large and well-trained. If the older boy ever tried his usual stunts, they would make him regret it. The trio of friends met up and they chose their favorite mounts then rode off...(1)_

"The end. Now it's time for bed." Jean said.

"Aww!" the kids pouted in disappointment. But Jean was adamant, so the kids settled in and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The pack was working with the rebels. They were trying to finalize any plans and nail down any detail for 'Operation Humiliation.' They needed to make sure that the message got across loud and clear. In the meantime, Ichigo was walking through the woods with his companion. When they found the camp, his companion stopped and looked. A moment later, the duo walked in the camp.

"Excuse me? Does anyone know where Derek Hale is?" Ichigo asked the group of people.

"Follow me," a child said. She led the pair to the main tent. The duo entered and saw the group huddled around the table.

"Derek Hale?" Ichigo called out. The prince turned and looked, then froze as his breath was taken away. Standing before him was a blast from his past. Ichigo had tanned skin, and looked like his father Yahiko and brother Renji.

"You're alive!" Stiles exclaimed in joy. The group gathered around him in a group hug. They had found him again.

"Wait, where is Hisana?" Andi asked. She wanted to know if the other girl could be possibly alive. In addition to being her best friend, Hisana was also her god sister.

"My companion can explain it." Ichigo responded.

"Hello, big brother," the companion smiled as she revealed herself.

"Cora!" Derek cried, Laura gasped in shock and relief. Andi's eyes grew wide.

"I call for a puppy pile. Just be careful." Laura replied. Then everyone surrounded Cora. After a few minutes of careful hugs, everyone got to their feet. And Cora started to explain.

"Hisana wanted me to take her place and run off..." she began.

_Hisana and Cora were hiding in the woods. Soldiers were closing in._

_"What is your plan?" Cora asked the younger elven girl.  
_

_"Switch places. The Argents won't care about a common elf." the other girl said.  
_

_"How?" Cora wanted to know.  
_

_"Deucalion and his pack will help you. Deucalion has a diverse pack. Mages and werewolves makes up most of it. Mama knew them and called Deucalion, Duke." Hisana stated. Then three werewolves appeared with a mage. The mage named Julia stepped forwards and cast a spell over Cora making her Hisana. She did likewise with Hisana. The younger girl was now Cora. Cora and Hisana hugged before parting. Deucalion and the others left with Cora...(2)  
_

"I was captured but I was protected. Hisana committed suicide. They covered her death up. Duke managed to get her buried with her parents and brother." Cora concluded her tale. Andi was crying, grieving for her best friend. 

"Did anyone try to take advantage of you?" Laura asked.

"They tried but Duke and Kali never let them get near me at all. They protected me." Cora answered.

"Why was Deucalion with Gerard if he works against him?" Scott asked in confusion. Peter nodded his agreement. That's what he wanted to know!

"I asked Julia. She said Gerard threatened Duke's godchild." Cora explained.

"Who would do that?" Isaac asked in horror. The pack looked shocked. Some were horrified and furious. Pack meant everything to them, to threaten one of their own was plain suicide!

"There is no end to his evil!" Peter fumed.

"I'll open up a portal. I'm sending you home to get treatment, while I know that you was protected, I'm not sure what kind of effects your ordeal had on you. The Argents may have sneaked something past your protectors." Stiles said to Cora. The mage opened a portal, and Cora stepped in. She found herself in a familiar place. She still remembered her way to  the infirmary. So she headed towards the familiar place, knowing after 6 long years, she was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, the story is a hint to who Jean actually is.  
> 2) Yes, I'm making Deucalion and certain members of Alpha pack good. Some, however will definitely be on Gerard's side. Since Jennifer never went evil, she will be going by her real name; Julia Baccari in this uni.


	9. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has to take drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9. This is where I earn my rating, and some of my tags are explained. In the second scene for this chapter, there is a mention of rape and abuse of a minor. If they trigger you, then PLEASE skip that part! Otherwise, enjoy reading!! Please don't lynch me for this chapter! *hides*

Talia and Will was in the main room of the castle. They had been told that their greatest wish had come true. After all this time, their lost child was home at last.

"Cora! My baby!" Talia yelled through her tears. Her and Will rushed to their baby girl.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled as she held out her arms. The parents and child hugged and cried. They had missed each other greatly. The trio had never been this content in ages. It was time for them to make up for lost time.

* * *

The pack were in the main tent. They had to go over plans. The timing was vital to their planning, they couldn't afford to get caught.

"My Lords! I have news!" the messenger yelled as he came running in.

"What is the news?" Robert asked.

"The recon team is back and they picked up a group that the enemy were holding prisoner. They were planning on spending the prisoners to the capital." the messenger explained.

"Where are they now?" Robert asked.

"Follow me, my Lord." the messenger said. The group then followed the man to the infirmary tent. What they saw can be only described as chaos. Healers were running around. They were grabbing salve and bandages while attempting to calm their new patients. The patients were young, they were only children from ages 5 to 11. There were both males and females mixed in the group. The clearly terrified and traumatized children had bruises that were turning yellow-green, and there was various injuries.

"Some were beaten and others were even raped," a rebel from the recon team explained to the group. He was looking grim and disgusted. The pack looked and felt sick. This was disgusting. While Derek and Stiles had been forewarned, but nothing had prepared them for this atrocity.

"When can we kill them for this?" Danny asked, clearly out for blood.

"Soon." Derek promised, he was just as angry as Danny. All of sudden, a commotion drew their attention.

"No!" A young patient yelled. Her magic was building as she panicked. Objects flew and went all over the tent.

"She has powers. She needs to be sedated." Deaton warned. As a healer rushed to the patient.

"They must be mages. We need to ask them if they all have magic." Stiles theorized.

"If they do, can you train them when the healers release them?" Robert asked.

"Sure," the mages replied. The pack left the infirmary. They had to keep planning.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were having some alone time. They cuddled and snuggled in their tent.

"How do you feel about having new magic students?" Allison questioned her mate.

"I would have had some students already. If not for Gerard." Lydia replied.

"I see. Anyway, what do you plan on teaching?" Allison replied.

"Some of the patients were released, and Deaton started them with meditation just to see how their magic works. Stiles and I have different areas. His magic is based around nature and healing. My magic is used for offense and fighting. We'll teach them control first before we get started on the easy spells and potions. In addition to lessons on black magic and their effects." Lydia explained. Allison nodded and kissed Lydia. She placed her nose in the junction of her mate's neck and breathed in.

* * *

 After dark, the rebels and pack members snuck into the town square. The unconscious spies were tied to poles. After securing them, they took out their supplies and went to work. About 2 hours later, the group left the town square satisfied. They would wait and see how the fallout went tomorrow.

The next day dawned, as people and guards gathered around the spies. The spies were awake, stark naked, and tarred and feathered. The honey and sugar cubes that was crusted on them attracted insects and nearby livestock.

"We need to tell King Gerard." a guard was saying.

"General Cristan will be furious, he's in charge of this territory." another guard winced.

"Help!" A spy yelled, he was paralyzed in sheer fright. A horse's teeth was dangerously close to his crotch.

"Warn Lord Matthew as well." the first guard finished. Then the guards went to help drag the livestock away from the spies.

* * *

 "What?!" Matt yelled as he received the news. The messenger flinched. He somewhat feared Lord Matthew. Matt was seething that his spies had been caught and exposed, it was now impossible for him to plant them elsewhere. How would he get any vital information now? After several minutes of thinking, he made his decision. Time to launch his backup plan.

"You are dismissed. Call in my assassin." Matt said at last. About 10 minutes after the messenger fled, the assassin entered the room. She was beautiful, her olive colored skin hidden behind armor. Her hair was cut to the nape of her neck.

"Hello, Melody." the general said to his trained spy and assassin.

"Lord Matthew. How may I help you?" Melody said to her former trainer and current employer.

"I want you to kill Derek Hale and Genim Stilinski." the general got down to business.

"How much will you pay me?" the assassin asked, knowing that this job would be risky. Even if bagging two princes would be a major coup.

"Two gold bars and you will get a castle within the kingdom." was the reply.

"You have a deal," Melody smirked. The pair shook hands before separating.


	10. Learn Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack members each learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9. Ch 1 for Rightful Alpha should be posted on Tues, depending on how things pans out.

Chris brought the extremely reluctant duo of Lyon and Rukia to the infirmary. In addition to getting a checkup, they also would be meeting Cora for the first time.

"Kids, this is my niece, Cora." Chris said as he began the introductions.

"Hi! I'm Lyon and she is Rukia!" Lyon chirped as he bounced around the room. He was overjoyed to meet his cousin at last!

"Hi, Auntie Cora." Rukia smiled and waved at the young woman. Cora had a bewildered look on her face. She's an aunt? Still, the little girl looked so familiar...

"Where did the kids come from?" she turned to her uncle.

"Stiles raised Rukia. Derek found Lyon and brought him to us. He's our son in all ways but blood." Chris explained.

"Did you know my other mommy and daddy?" Rukia asked. Realization dawned. Aha! Now she remembered exactly where she had seen Rukia before.

"I remember you now. The last time I saw you, you were a little toddler. Your big brother helped me escape." Cora said at last.

"Ichigo's alive?" Chris asked in shock.

"Yeah. I'll tell you more later." Cora said just as the healer entered the room.

* * *

"So who's ready for the checkup?" Ruth asked the group.

"Nope!" The kids yelled before running out of the room, they didn't want any yucky potions! A few minutes later, there was a shout from down the hall.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ruth could hear someone exclaim. Then Jean and Erica entered the infirmary. Two irritated children were thrown over their shoulders.

"Now, they're ready." Chris declared, giving the two adults a look of pure gratitude, as the children were placed down on the examination table. Ruth began to perform the checkup on the children. She checked their reflexes and their bodily functions.

"The children are fine. I need to check Cora and Erica next." Ruth informed the group. Chris and Jean went to help the now relieved kids down.

"I can go next." Cora volunteered. Her parents had told her that she needed to be cleared by the healer before she could attempt anything strenuous. Ruth then checked her wounds and reflexes. Cora was mostly healthy.

"All clear. Erica, doll, you're next." Ruth announced. Cora smiled her thanks as she hopped off, and Erica took her place. Then Ruth checked Erica's vitals, temperature, and body movement.

"Well both you and the baby are just fine." she replied.

"What baby?" Cora asked.

"I'm pregnant." Erica explained. The group smiled and congratulated her. They were all so happy.

* * *

Peter and Chris were having quality time in their quarters. The kids were visiting with Derek and Stiles.

"Peter, what happened to Hisana? Cora haven't quite gotten around to explaining everything yet." Chris was saying.

"She killed herself. She was studying to be a healer before the Argents invaded so she knew all about plants and what kinds were deadly. She ate poisonous berries." Peter spoke sorrowfully.

"Oh God! How are we going to tell Rukia?" Chris was horrified.

"Derek will wait till she is older before he tries to explain anything to her." Peter replied.

"Has Cora told you anything?" Chris asked.

"Hisana and Cora traded places. Deucalion's mage Julia cast a spell to trick the enemy. By the way, we found out that Deucalion is being blackmailed by Gerard. That's why he is taking orders from someone he obviously hates." Peter revealed.

"Oh goodness. Is that why-," Chris cut himself off.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I'll explain later, anyway I remember Deucalion. He helped us elope and he watched over me when I was growing up." Chris recalled.

"Don't remind me. He gave me the third degree, threatened my life, and told me Ennis had his permission to hunt me down if I ever hurt you." Peter was twitching at the horrifying memory. The alpha werewolf had been so scary!

"That's Duke. Always the father figure." Chris chuckled lightly.

"And I thank him for that." Peter said.

* * *

The generals under the Argent rule met in a secret chamber. They were meeting in the north territory fort.

"Should we tell Gerard about the humiliation of the spies?" Javier asked.

"No! He'll kill the messenger." Cruz said at once.

"What should we do if he asks why he isn't getting any update reports?" Pedro asked.

"Put it off so we can focus on the escaped mages." the leader of the generals, a man named Cristan stated. All of the generals agreed. They hoped that they could keep this a secret.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had a meeting with Will and Talia in the main tent. They were giving a report.

"Did Cora get there safely?" Derek asked.

"She is fine." Will replied.

"How did you deal with the spies?" Talia asked.

"We tarred and feathered them before putting them on display in the town square. I think the enemy got the message loud and clear." Stiles answered.

"Is there anything else?" Will wanted to know.

"Mages were rescued. They are young children and have suffered heinous abuse." Derek revealed.

"Oh god no. We hoped you wouldn't say that." Talia breathed in horror.

"I wish we didn't have to say it." Stiles sadly responded. Will and Talia gulped. They had to get rid of the Argents as soon as possible.


	11. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets a little closer to the fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Starting next week, there won't be any updates to this fic, MFF and Rightful Alpha, for 2 reasons. First being that I'm posting a holiday themed one shot, and I need to work on it. This one is a fic with Teen Wolf characters put in the Scooby Doo fandom universe. Then on Thanksgiving, I'm leaving with my dad and going out of town for a week and a half. We'll be staying in a hotel, and there's a limited amount of time allowed on the computers there.

3 weeks had passed since the pack and their allies humiliated the spies. The rebels and the pack was busily planning their next attack. Alex and Andi were making things to perform pranks to go with their traps. The teens needed to test their materials so they used them on pack members much to their dismay. Everyone still remembered the 'polka dot incident' vividly...

_"Laura!" Isaac yelled as he and Jackson turned the corner._

_"What's wrong?" Laura asked before she took a good look. She quickly shielded her eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the horrifying sight.  
_

_"We're test subjects. Again!" Jackson complained. Laura was trying not to look directly at her brother's pack mates._

_"Wow. That pattern are murder on the eyes." the alpha heiress commented. Isaac and Jackson's clothing had been dyed. There were flashing rainbow polka dots against a bright pink backdrop. The sight was giving her a headache.  
_

_"How can we get our clothes back to normal? Since our other clothes are being washed?" Isaac asked.  
_

_"Show me where Alex and Andi are. I'll deal with them." Laura decided right on the spot. Because while she didn't mind the other kinds of pranks, the flashing dots was too much! She strongly doubted that the others would appreciate the headaches this prank would cause.  
_

The pack was finally ready after weeks of preparation. The pack quickly found hiding places and waited for the signal. Just then a group of soldiers rode near the spot. Robert let out a sharp whistle. The pack and the rebels jumped out of their hiding spots and attacked. The pack knocked the soldiers unconscious as the rebels raided the wagons. One by one the rebels brought their stash to Lydia. So she could check them.

"We have first aid kits, food, spell books, and some blankets." Lydia announced.

"Good job. Let's go," Derek said as he jogged off. The group gathered up the supplies and followed the alpha back to their base.

* * *

 In the market, in the eastern territory, a figure was bartering for a weapon. The figure was in a red dress and black flats. Her hair was in a braid and she looked angelic. She was so out of place holding a morning star. The figure looked around. She needed to know where everyone was and who they were.

"Excuse me, sir?" Melody said, approaching a vendor.

"Yes madam?" the vendor asked.

"Have you ever heard of Genim Stilinski and Derek Hale?" Melody asked.

"Madam, are you mad?! Gerard would kill you for even asking!" the vendor responded.

"I'm sorry for asking. Nevermind me. Have a nice day," Melody gritted. That was a bust. Now she needed to find another way to get information. Maybe she could get her employer drunk and ask? Or pay the castle a visit and see what she could find out? There had to be someone that would both know and be willing to talk!

* * *

Morrell was returning to her quarters. She had just finished talking with her brother and had to finish up some work. However, when she got to the door, she saw a pair of cubs at her door.

"What are you kids doing here? I thought you were taking a nap." she asked the pair. (1)

"We came to ask you something," Rukia said.

"What is it?" Morrell wanted to know.

"Do you have a spell that makes tree houses go to any place we want?" Lyon asked. Morrell raised her eyebrow. It was cute that they wanted a magic tree house.

"Morrell, have you seen the-there you guys are!" Jean came running up.

"Jean!" the kids smiled. Morrell smiled. Maybe she'll try to find a spell for the kids.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were enjoying some alone time in their tent. The pair gently kissed while holding each other.

"The raid went well. When do you think we'll take the fort?" Stiles asked.

"We need to strike just one more time." Derek replied.

"What do you have in mind?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Tons of things but I need that spark." Derek responded.

"I'll be there for it. And you'll be just fine." Stiles replied. Derek smiled and kissed Stiles again.

* * *

Jean had finally gotten to sleep. However, it wouldn't be restful.

**_Sakura Nation, Year 35, Second Age;_ **

_Jean was back in the familiar kitchen again. A younger Gerard was there. The man looked to be in his early 30s. Jean was ignoring Gerard. he didn't want to hear a word the older man was saying._

_"I got over your wife, but a mutt for a godparent? Are you mad?!" Gerard ranted. His face was red with fury.  
_

_"You're being ignorant." Jean spoke flatly, unimpressed by the man's fury.  
_

_"I'm smarter than you." was the retort.  
_

_"Whatever, you have two options to choose from. Either you leave or I'm taking my wife and unborn child and leaving your life." Jean finished.  
_

_"No you're not! And I won't!" Gerard bellowed before waving his hand. Then he sneered as he turned on his heel and left, not wanting to be ever more agitated. Jean's body turned to stone under the magic wave and he went still. The last thing he saw was the door banging open and Deucalion running in.  
_

_"What is going on?!" the alpha werewolf yelled having heard the shouting. Then he saw Jean and ran towards him...  
_

Jean woke up with a scream that was abruptly cut off. He hated that dream, would it ever go away? He flopped back down and tried to return to slumber-land. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) According to folklore the mythological and supernatural creatures either age slowly or are older than they appear. In this uni Lyon and Rukia are younger than their human year portrays, so that is why they act childish at times.


	12. Waiting to Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and rebels plan their final attack to take the fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11 finally! Sorry to be so late, but I wanted to work on the one shot. It's half-finished, so it should be posted in 2 days or so. However, I still have to finish getting ready for my trip, so I'm focusing on the TW/Scooby fusion one shot. Sorry everyone-but I haven't been able to sleep the last week. Right now, I'm really exhausted and really need a break before I get burnt out.  
> By the way, I claim artistic license for some of the details mentioned in this chapter!

The pack and the rebels gathered in the main tent to plan their last strike.

"We are here to finalize the final strike on the Argents." Robert announced as he began the meeting.

"Andi and Alex, what do you two have in mind?" Derek asked the teens.

"Pits, fishing nets, and cages." Alex replied.

"We'll add anything that'll attract the wildlife." Andi added.

"That'll do." Derek nodded.

"We should practice for the attack." Stiles suggested.

"I agree. We need to see if this will actually work." Robert responded. Meanwhile, outside the tent, a portal opened. Out stepped Cora, she walked into the tent.

"Cora!" Isaac said as she walked in.

"I'm back! I'm alright. Erica wants Boyd back home for the next checkup." Cora said as she greeted everyone happily.

"Go ahead, Boyd." Derek said to his second in command. Boyd nodded as he headed outside, where the open portal awaited. He walked through the portal, and the portal closed. Back in the tent, business resumed.

"Where are we able to practice?" Allison wanted to know.

"Let's use the common room. It's big enough." Laura suggested.

"Let's get started." Robert stated as he ended the meeting.

* * *

 "Welcome, Boyd!" the nurse greeted the beta, as he walked into the infirmary. Boyd headed over to join his wife. Erica was reclined on the examination table. Her stomach was growing slightly round.

"Are you ready, Erica?" Ruth asked as she walked in the room holding a clipboard with Erica's records.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Erica responded. Ruth then set down the patient records to begin her checkup. She moved her hands over Erica's stomach.

"Everything is fine. Any pains?" the healer asked her patient.

"No. Erica said. Ruth then cast a picture of the baby in the air.

"This is your child." she announced.

"Our baby. A living thing." Boyd marveled, as he glanced at the tiny form. He kissed Erica. They'd never been this happy before.

* * *

The pack members and the rebels set up the traps. Then they ran quickly, knowing that the patrol was coming. A moment later, patrolling soldiers walked right into the traps. Shouts of anger went up as they got tangled and the the ground fell out from right underneath them. Pails filled with honey, meat and sugar crystals fell on top of several soldiers. The scent of the honey attracted the wildlife to their location. Curses filled the air as the soldiers tried to fend off the hungry ants, bears and other kinds of animals. Some even tried to climb out of the pits they'd fallen in. The rebels and the pack snuck away as the soldiers tried to escape the traps. They had rehearsal to attend.

The group filed in the common room at the castle. Half of the room had been turned in a makeshift fort. There were many various kinds of tools and weapons ready and waiting to be used. Robert began to issue orders.

"Everyone split up. Practice all of your plans." he spoke. The group split up. They surveyed the area and got their traps ready. The pack and the rebels tested their methods before finalizing their plans.

* * *

Several hours later, Isaac and Scott were in their tent. The exhausted mated pair was enjoying some quality time and resting. They were cuddling and kissing.

"The practice went well." Scott commented tiredly.

"I'm beat, though." Isaac replied.

"How many times will we practice before we attack the fort?" Scott wanted to know.

"Until Derek's satisfied with our progress." Isaac responded. Scott groaned at the very thought and Isaac kissed his cheek. His mate was adorable when he was tired.

* * *

Jean was in the children's room. He was getting ready to read the kids a storybook. However the kids had another plans.

"Can you tell us more about Eliza and Duke?" Rukia asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Jean replied.

"How did Alex meet them?" Lyon asked curiously.

"Once upon a time..." Jean began.

_Alexander was heading towards the nearby village wearing a disguise. He was hoping that his disguise worked. He really didn't want to have to deal with **him** and his cronies! A moment later, he bumped in a girl._

_"Hi, I'm Eliza. You need a better disguise." the girl smiled at him._

_"Sure, my name is Alex," the boy said to the girl. A few minutes later, the duo was in a cottage with a group of people. There were both adults and children among the group.  
_

_"Mom, guys, I need some help." Eliza said to the group. The parents and kids helped Alex with his disguise. Then an older boy wearing dark glasses introduced himself.  
_

_"Hello. My name is Deucalion. My family and friends call me Duke." the older boy said.  
_

_"My name's Alex. Nice to meet you." Alex replied, smiling.  
_

_"This is my first time here, can you show me around?" Duke asked.  
_

_"Follow me. I'll show you the village." Eliza promised. Then she led the boys to the village square where a traveling circus had stopped by. There were jugglers, acrobats and escape artists wearing bright, colorful costumes. Everyone was having fun watching the various acts.  
_

_Jerry and his friends arrived soon after. They reeked of alcohol and strong liquor. One of the friends grabbed a village girl, shoving a hand down her skirt. The girl screamed and fought to get free. Jerry's friends chuckled even after Duke pulled the girl from the pervert's grasp. (1)  
_

_"Why don't you treat people with respect?" Alex asked as he flicked his wrist. Instantly Jerry's friends lost their clothes and got covered in colorful polka dots. The guys screamed and ran.  
_

_"You'll promise, boy!" Jerry promised as he joined his friends. He too was nude and sported polka dots. He was livid that a commoner had thoroughly humiliated them!_

_"Thank you, Alex. Jerry and his friends are a nuisance to this village." Eliza smiled at her new friend.  
_

_"It's okay. That felt good anyway." Alex replied happily. The boy was thrilled that his disguise worked! They hadn't recognized him at all!  
_

"And that is how Alex met his friends. But that wasn't the end of the story." Jean finished. _  
_

"What happened after that?" Rukia wanted to know.

"You can wait another time, right now it is time for bed." Jean announced.

"Aw!" both children pouted, before they laid back down. The children closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Jean smiled as he tucked the children in bed and kissed their foreheads. He then exited the room, leaving the door ajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Remember, in canon Deucalion had a way to see? Well there's something similar for him in this uni!


	13. Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack prepare and Kate loses her patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my vacation. Sorry to be so late posting. But first I lost my Net connection, then I had to help with the Christmas decorations. I'm nearly done editing the chapters for RecAA. All that is left is ch 15. Hopefully I manage to finish editing the MFF chapters soon. I really want to get started on ch 5 for RA...  
> Sorry if this chapter is so short, but it is more of a filler. Anyway, I have to go to bed soon, so chapter 13 will be posted tmw.

2 weeks had passed since Operation strike #3. The pack and rebels alike had practiced often until their plans were fully memorized. Now they were going over their final preparations, since their siege would be taking place the next day. Laura was rallying the were-creatures up.

"Who wants to help take back the north fort?" she asked.

"Us, of course! We all want to help!" All of the were-creatures chorused. Meanwhile, Peter was busy at the moment. The commander chief was in a meeting with Will, Talia and Chris. The beta was giving an update report on their current progress.

"Laura will be recruiting the were creature army, everyone will probably be joining up." Peter was saying.

"Alright, we can spare them for a day or so, but we will need them back eventually." Will responded.

"Don't worry, after the North fort is secured. In fact, when the celebrations are over with. Stiles will be sending them back home, via portal." Peter reassured the group.

"That is good, anything else?" Talia asked.

"According to our spies, the enemy's network of spies probably was destroyed for good. Since Derek and Stiles both humiliated and exposed the spies in public. Naturally word spread to the other territories." Chris mentioned, as the adults resumed their meeting.

* * *

Orihime and some of the adults had created an obstacle course for the cubs. The new obstacle course for the cubs consisted of spider web rope netting, a tunnel, a climbing wall summit, a log balance beam, and a slide.

"This is so awesome!" Lyon exclaimed. The other cubs echoed their agreement.

"When do we start?" Rukia asked eagerly.

"Soon, pick a team kids. You'll be going in teams of fours. And this is going to be timed." Orihime said to the children, as she pointed to a large hourglass. Immediately the cubs scrambled to follow the directions.

* * *

The pack and rebels were waiting for their new allies to arrive. A portal opened next to the main tent, and an assortment of creatures were exiting the portal. The group consisted of werewolves, jaguars, bears, panthers, cougars, leopards and foxes. They all wore armor and carried weapons. After everyone had arrived, Danny spoke up.

"We need to work out who will be going with who. I do know there are three planned teams. One will be going to the fort. The other two will be dealing with the patrolling soldiers in the woods and defend the village from possible attacks." Danny stated.

"I'll command the fort attack. Robert knows the woods, and Derek and Stiles can defend the village." Laura said. Everyone nodded and headed to the nearby field to train one final time. They needed to be able to coordinate their attack strategy.

* * *

The Generals, Matt and Kate met in the secret chamber. Kate was looking angry. After several months of increasing vague reports, her patience had finally ran out. She wanted actual answers now!

"Answer me! I want none of those petty answers! What happened?" Kate shouted furiously.

"For starters, my spy network is destroyed." Matt stated.

"Be more specific." Kate said. So Matt began to explain what had been actually happening the last few months to his employer. In the meantime, the generals sneaked away, not wanting to deal with the upcoming storm. They can deal with the fallout tomorrow, right now they have a fort to defend!

* * *

Derek, Stiles and his sisters were gathered in a tent for some bonding time.

"So you and Stiles are married now?" Cora asked her older brother.

"Yes." Stiles smiled.

"We had to wait 2 extra years, but we are finally together." Derek added.

"What about you and Andi? Have you ever met anyone?" Cora asked her sisters.

"Andi and Alex kissed." Laura chuckled.

"Really?! So you guys are together?" Cora pounced on that golden nugget of information.

"No way! That never happened." Andi immediately denied, all the while blushing furiously.

"The pictures Erica took says otherwise." Derek stated.

"Laura and Derek would never lie." Cora wasn't letting her baby sister off the hook this easily. Nope, not even for all the tea in Sakura Nation! This was too juicy to pass up, since the last time she had heard those two hated each other! Andi gulped as she braced herself for the relentless grilling she was in for.


	14. Take the Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights for the North Fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 13 at last! I'm still waiting for my beta to get back to me about chapter 14. So you may have to wait until tomorrow for part 2.

The day of the planned attack dawned, the rebels gathered together to carry out their plan. They separated the teams and sent them into different directions. Laura's team headed towards the fort, while Robert took his team to the outskirts of the forest. They had an ambush to set up. And finally, Derek and Stiles' team headed to the village. They had citizens to protect.

At the North fort, Laura had succeeded into getting her team into the building. The attack was well underway. Lydia and her students used offensive magic to wreak havoc. Objects flew through the air. Jackson and Danny was having a competition with Isaac to see who could perform the most stealth kills. A moment later, one general broke and decided to flee. So while Cristan was fending Laura off, Cruz ran from the site of the ongoing battle with Peter hot on his heels.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Robert's team was laying in wait to ambush the patrolling soldier party. The prankster trio was now a quartet. Alex, Ichigo, Cora and Andi had prepared booby traps using fishing nets and snares. Andi was counting on the wildlife to help out, so she set up buckets filled with honey and sugar crystals. Pedro's division was in for a surprise. Multiple mystical creatures had asked to join. Allison and several members were perched on hippogriffs holding bows and crossbows.

When Pedro's party arrived, Robert gave the signal and the traps went off. Screams and shouts of dismay went up as over half of the party were swept up into nets or snares. Several more soldiers were now covered in honey and sugar. Bears and some other animals smelled honey and moved to the trap site. The soldiers were pinned down and surrounded by animals. Andi's plan was a success. The remaining half of the patrolling soldiers ran away from the forest clearing with Allison and her archers still on their tail.

* * *

Derek and Stiles was in charge of defending the village, in case the enemy got ideas to use the villagers as hostages. Stiles and his students were helping by using their defense and healing magic. They stood in a line blocking the access path leading to the village. Another group of archers were perched on hippogriffs. They took up the aerial forces. Creatures dropped potion based weapons on the enemy. Arrows flew through the air with vials and such.

Cursing filled the air as soldiers were drenched with varying kinds of potions ranging from harmless to lethal. Javier and his forces were ruing the day they had signed up to help the Argents.

* * *

Back at the capital, Kate was livid. She had just found out what had been really going on the last several months from Matt.

"What?! Get those Alphas in here!" she yelled. A few minutes later, a pack of red-eyed werewolves filed in. The pack consisted of a head Alpha, a female Alpha, a beta-Alpha, and twin Alphas. Their ages ranged from early 20s to early 60s.

"Go to the North Territory and check on the fort." Kate ordered. The oldest Alphas growled while the twins nodded obediently.

A few minutes later, the oldest three were in their private chambers with their longtime mage friend; Julia.

"Julia, watch the pack." Duke began.

"We are being sent to the North territory. So we'll be gone for a few days." Kali elaborated. Julia nodded into understanding. She knew what this meant, someone needed to watch over the remaining pack members and protect them from the Argents and their men.

"Okay, I will." she responded. Meanwhile, Melody had found Matt.

"Matthew, do you know where Derek and Stiles could be?" she asked.

"Look to the North territory." Matt responded. Melody thanked her employer for the information and packed a bag. Several minutes later, she followed the departing Alphas. It was time to fulfill the contract.

* * *

 Will and Talia was having tea with Chris, Marin and Jean.

"What was everyone's plan?" Jean asked everyone.

"Allison's in the air and Derek's on the ground." Chris answered.

"I heard something about pranks." Jean mentioned.

"No, not again." Will groaned.

"Were they tarred and feathered?" Chris wanted to know.

"I would have to say yes since Andi and Alex would go with what works best." Will replied.

"That is too cruel." Marin spoke.(1)

"I know. Try telling them that." Talia responded. Then the adults finished their tea and sweetmeats and dismissed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) When I mentioned the honey prank to my mom. She said it is too cruel. So I had to use this line somehow.


	15. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes back the fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 14! My beta finally got back to me. So I'm posting it now. Enjoy!  
> This is the end of the North territory arc. The next chapter is the start of the next arc.

While Peter was chasing Cruz, Laura had her hands full. She was battling the remaining general Cristan. Laura wielded a sword, while Cristan was using a Morning star; a club-like weapon with spikes on top. Blood flew through the air as the pair fought. Several minutes passed, before the general went down, when Laura got a lucky strike in. The panting Laura pulled her bloodied sword out of her opponent's chest, and wiped it. Upon seeing that their leader was dead, several soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered at once. Laura signaled to the others, and Danny and Isaac began to secure their new prisoners with help.

"I got 15." Jackson bragged.

"I got 16." Isaac said. Their brewing argument was abruptly halted by Laura giving them a pointed look. 

Meanwhile, Peter had tracked Cruz down. The cowardly general was nearly at the secret door leading out of the fort.

"Got you, kid," Peter smirked as he crept up on the enemy general. Cruz turned only for a sword to piece his stomach. Peter watched him fall before going to the exit, he needed to make certain that none of the enemy soldiers had taken advantage of the secret exit to evade justice.

* * *

Pedro and his remaining cronies were running for their lives. Allison and her team was in hot pursuit. Allison kept shooting and reloading her bow. Flaming arrows flew through the air, barely missing Pedro. Sadly, his fellow soldiers weren't as lucky. Several soldiers screamed as their uniforms were set on fire. Pedro thought he was safe. When he turned back, however, he ran into a sword. Allison looked down only to find Robert.

"Thanks." she smiled warmly at her ally, thinking it sweet justice that the enemy general had been brought down by a citizen. A citizen among the too many villagers he had abused for the last 6 years.

Meanwhile, the few surviving foot soldiers gave up and surrendered, and were being secured by the ground forces.

* * *

The battle was nearing the end, the enemy forces were being pushed back. Javier looked around and realized that they were losing. What should he do now?! He had no idea what happened to the others. Then he got an idea. Immediately, the general was fleeing the scene of the crime.

"He's getting away!" Stiles yelled.

"Don't let him escape!" Derek bellowed. Several rebels gave chase. 

"I'm free!" Javier gloated as he ran. Then Lydia's best student hit him with a flaming arrow. Javier started screaming into agony as he was lit up. Within 5 minutes, the general was dead. 

"Now, you cannot hurt us anymore." the young mage spoke grimly. Several of her fellow rebels and villagers congratulated her for getting rid of a dangerous enemy. While Stiles was checking everyone to make sure they were all in one piece. The rare few alive soldiers were being tied up per Derek's orders.

* * *

The fort had been reclaimed. The generals were all dead. The remaining living foot soldiers were rounded up and placed in a very secure prison location. Peter and Laura looked through the fort to make sure it was safe. The citizens of the territory celebrated their new found freedom. They pulled down the statue of the Argents and hoisted up a new flag. The flag had two wolves on it, with a white background. The two wolves were entwined around each other. The larger wolf had black fur with red eyes, while the smaller wolf had brown fur with amber eyes.

"It's the Stilinski-Hale crest." Deaton explained to everyone.

"It's beautiful." Lydia smiled. Several villagers were cheering and thanking their beloved prince and his husband for freeing them from Gerard's tyranny.

* * *

2 days later, everyone was gathered in the village square to say their goodbyes. The pack had to leave for the next step of their journey.

"The rebel leader for West territory is named Adam. Tell them that Robert sent you, and they will take you to him." Robert was saying as he shook hands with Derek and Stiles.

"I will." Derek smiled. Meanwhile, Alex and Andi was handing their former team notes, on various trap plans. The traps was to be used for Argents loyalists only. Peter and Cora had cautioned them that not everyone willingly sided with Gerard. Deucalion and his pack being a prime example. After everyone finished shaking hands and exchanged hugs. Stiles opened a portal to Cano Gleann, and the were-creatures stepped through. Then the pack mounted their horses and rode out of the village.

"That's one. We have three more." Derek said to the others. Then they continued their journey southeast.


	16. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 15. This is the last update to RecAA for the week. I still need to update MFF and post a new chapter for RA. Recently I decided to go back to posting 3 chapters for a fic each a week. Because I really want to be half-done with both RecAA and MFF before Dec 31. So expect daily updates from now on.  
> This is the start of a new arc. I claim creative licenses on some of the details mentioned in this chapter.

The scenery was changing from sparse trees to lush forests. There were hills and valleys. Various kinds of colorful flower trees bloomed everywhere, as the pack rode further into the West territory. There were pink and white flower trees, with rose bushes. They passed by dryads, elves, centaurs, and many different kinds of mystical creatures. The West territory had a rebel camp with an orchard close by. There were apple, pear, peaches and plum trees. The camp had more security measures in place. The pack discovered this tidbit the hard way. When they were caught by said security measures and brought to the leader.

"Why do you need our help?" the leader, a man named Adam asked. A group of rebels had heeded Derek's request for an audience with their leader.

"Robert sent us here. We are the Hale pack." Derek responded.

"Ah yes. Welcome to the West. I hope you're ready." Adam said as he made a gesture to his men. The men released the pack, and started to show them around their base. The pack was in for a happy surprise, when they met with their fellow allies.

* * *

Orihime was teaching Social Studies. A map of Aster Aiyan was pulled down, and the young woman was holding a long ruler. The young human used the ruler to pin-point North territory then move down to where another territory was.

"Now, we will be discussing the West Territory. We call it the West. The territory is set on a mountain ridge. So there are many valleys and dales among many forests. There are many different kinds of trees. They come in many sizes and shapes. Some have flowers, while others have fruit." Orihime was saying.

"Are there any fairies?" a were coyote cub wanted to know.

"The West has many creatures. There are pixies, nymphs, fairies and other creatures." the pack tutor smiled.

"What is the weather like?" Lyon asked.

"Warm and sunny. It rains or snows depending on the seasons." Orihime responded. The lecture continued for about a hour complete with a slideshow depicting the many different mystical creatures. There was even pictures of the West territory. The teacher concluded her presentation with an announcement consisting of a new game.

"To help you learn about these special beings, I want you to play a game. We will match them with the territory they are native to." Orihime announced, while handing out flash cards of the mystical creatures. After she had finished handing out cards, she started to unroll another map of Aster Aiyan on the carpeted floor. The children immediately gathered around the map to begin the new Memory Match game.

* * *

The cubs and Jean was in Chris's quarters. The cubs had questions for Chris.

"How did you and Papa get together?" Lyon asked his Dad.

"Good question." Jean replied. Chris was lost in his thoughts, as memories flooded his mind. He was 18 again...

**_Sakura Nation, Year 19, Third Age;_ **

_18 years old Christopher Alexander Argent was hiding in the forest near his home. He really didn't want anyone finding him, the last thing he wanted to be forced to attend those stupid balls or hunting parties! He hated having to tolerate those nobles kissing up to him or trying to get him to marry their daughters or sons. Ha! Like he would ever want to marry those shallow girls! All they cared about was fashion, gossip and balls. The males wasn't any much better. They only wanted to hunt, throw their money around, and bed all the women they wanted. All Chris ever wanted was a friend or to have an insightful conservation with someone who was not only intelligent, but also knew that there was more to life than just being of a noble birth. There had been quite the lineup of suitors, but they had been quickly gotten rid of, much to Gerard's dismay. As Chris wandered further in the forest, he collided with someone. Both persons went sprawling. A moment later, Chris pushed himself up and met hazel eyes. The hazel eyes belonged to a teenager boy his age. The other teen had dark brown hair to go with his eyes._

_"Who're you?" Chris asked in confusion. He had never seen the other boy before in his life.  
_

_"Peter Hale. I'm visiting, can you show me around?" the boy smiled as his eyes flashed blue. And that was how Peter met his mate. However, he wouldn't have an easy time trying to court Chris. He had to get through Chris's protectors. Deucalion was the protective father figure. He'd eye Peter suspiciously, not sure about him. Ennis was just as bad, he'd bare his teeth at the young wolf, amusing the girls, Kali and Julia. Their first meeting proved to be memorable.  
_

_"Duke, this is my friend Peter Hale. Peter meet my adoptive father, Deucalion. We call him Duke." Chris smiled as he introduced his boyfriend and father figure respectively.  
_

_"What is your intentions towards Chris?" Duke narrowed his eyes. He wanted to hear what the young pup had to say. Yes he knew another were when he saw one.  
_

_"Duke! Please don't scare him off. He's not like the others." Chris pleaded with his adoptive father. Duke wasn't easily convinced of Peter's sincerity, so he paid the beta werewolf a visit with Ennis.  
_

_"If you hurt Chris in any kind of way, emotional. Ennis has my permission to rip you apart. They'll never find your body." Duke smiled a chilling smile. Ennis was lurking in the shadows. He had to make certain that this upstart wasn't like the other fortune-hunters that had tried to charm their charge. The Alphas had swiftly sent them packing.  
_

_And then Gerard found out about the couple. He threatened Peter's life. Prompting Peter to make a request of his mate.  
_

_"Elope with me, Chris." Peter requested. Even before Chris could answer Peter's request, Gerard was insulting Chris. So Chris took matters in his own hands and immediately went to marry Peter. They ran away, and never looked back...  
_

Chris came out of his memories only to see three expectant faces looking at him waiting for an answer.

"It's a long story." Chris finally said.

"We're listening." Jean replied. 

Many miles away in a far away land, a certain head Alpha was also reminiscing. Deucalion hoped that Chris was in good hands.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica was spending quality time together. The mated pair was in their quarters cuddling and kissing. Boyd's hand was resting on Erica's swollen and rounded stomach. The blond beta was about 4 months along.

"Have you started thinking of names for the cub yet?" Boyd asked his wife.

"Jonathan for a boy or Johanna for a girl." Erica responded.

"These are perfect." Boyd smiled, then they resumed their snuggling.

* * *

 Will and Talia was talking when Peter ran in the meeting room.

"Will! Talia! We've found Melissa! She's a rebel medic." he announced. He was referring to one of their old friends from Aster Aiyan.

"What?! Does Scott know?" Will asked his brother-in-law.

"Yes! The boy is ecstatic! He's introducing Isaac to her right now." Peter replied.

"That's great news. Anything else?" Talia wanted to know.

"Well, someone had this idea for a first strike." Peter began. Then the group sat down and Peter started to outline the idea. They needed to go over the details and any plans, if they was going to put this idea to the test.


	17. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 16. Ch 17 should be up soon.

The pack was being taken on a tour to look at the rebel base. One of their many stops was the infirmary tent.

"And this is our lovely nurse, Melissa." their tour guide said. Melissa had brown eyes and an olive skin tone. She had a beautiful smile and was really happy.

"Melissa?" Stiles asked.

"Mom?" Scott gaped at the dark-haired woman.

"Scott? Stiles?!" Melissa gasped upon recognizing the group. Instantly she was swamped with hugs. After the mini reunion ended, Lydia had a question for the rebel nurse.

"How did you escape the Argents?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Renji Namikaze helped me escape." Melissa began her tale.

_Melissa had just finished helping the last of her patients. When she was cornered by enemy soldiers._

_"Leave her alone!" Renji yelled as he came to her rescue with some of his friends and fellow knights. As the knights started to fight the soldiers off, Melissa was able to escape...  
_

"And I was able to get out of the capital and come here." Melissa concluded her tale.

"I'm glad you're alive." Stiles smiled.

"Me too, I have a lot to catch you up on. For starters, I found my soul-mate." Scott began as he dragged Isaac over. He had introductions to make and major catching up to do!

* * *

_Derek had gotten a possible lead on Stiles' whereabouts. So he headed to the border of Cano Gleann with Laura in tow. Sadly the lead turned out to be a bust and they found a rogue alpha instead. Derek had ended up killing the alpha and took its place. When his parents found out, Talia decided to take Derek under her wing. He would need more training to handle his alpha powers. And so Derek had to stay in the kingdom until he could handled his new abilities. When Derek had finished his training, Talia gave both siblings independence, and Derek received permission to start his own pack. Laura was given the green light to add new betas if she wished..._

* * *

Erica was about 5 months along in her pregnancy. Lyon and Rukia were getting very curious. Why was Erica so big? Where had the baby come from? Why wasn't it there before?

"Where does babies come from?" Lyon finally asked his best friend. The young were tiger cub was a very curious kitty-cat.

"Mommy and Daddy never told me." Rukia pouted. The young hybrid too wanted to know the answer! Lyon thought it over and then he got an idea.

"Let's ask everyone!" Lyon suggested. Rukia nodded and so the young cubs went around the castle asking every single adult they came across that very question.

In the library, they asked Marin.

"..." Marin's eyes widened. She did not expect that. Then they found Erica in the kitchens.

"Well, they come from Mommy's tummies." Erica deflected. In the classroom, they came across Orihime.

"Kids, why don't we look over your lessons?" Orihime quickly changed the subject. In the infirmary, they spotted Ruth.

"Wait a few more years. I'll explain then." Ruth informed the cubs. Finally, Jean came across them in the hallway, while they was questioning a maid. 

"Does your parents know what you're doing?" Jean asked the young duo. Without waiting for an answer, he promptly led the children to Chris.

"Oh God," Chris whispered when Jean had finished his explanation. The two men looked at each other. This was not what they expected.

* * *

The Alpha pack and Melody took a shortcut. Hours later, they rode in the North Territory and entered the rebel camp. The group was walking around the camp when they stepped on a wire. A wolfsbane bomb exploded in their face and Melody was immediately swept up in a fishing net. Purple petals drifted to the ground. The Alphas felt the effects, but it didn't debilitate them.

"Dammit! That failed!" Melody fumed.

"We'll get them next time." Ethan promised as he and Aiden went to free Melody.

* * *

The pack members and rebels alike were in the main tent for a strategy meeting. They was discussing Strike #1.

"The Aiyan Express has been in my family for many generations. So we'll be reclaiming an important piece of history." Stiles was saying.

"The train is being used by the Argents to transport their prisoners to the capital and trade them for new supplies." a rebel informed the pack.

"If we're successful, the enemy will suffer a major blow." Adam concluded the debriefing.

"So how can we steal the Aiyan Express?" Isaac asked.

"While the train isn't in use, it is stored in the train yard." another rebel replied.

"Where should we strike? A train station or the train yard?" Jackson wanted to know.

"The train yard. We need a head start." Derek replied. Then everyone got settled for a long discussion. They had a train to liberate.


	18. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds an important part of their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will have to wait until my beta gets back to me.  
> 1) I got the idea for the rebels' strike from a real life event that happened during the Civil war.

Hours after closing time, a group of pack members and rebels alike crept in the train yard. They were ready to carry out 'Operation Liberation'. The group quickly made their way in the dark to where their target laid. Then someone lit a flashlight, and everyone looked at the train.

"What did Gerard do to my train?!" Stiles nearly shouted when he got a good look at his beloved family heirloom. His Locomotive train had been renamed Argent Royal and repainted silver and purple.

"Calm down, we can fix it when we get her back home." Derek promised his fuming mate.

"Good." Stiles continued to glower at the ghastly sight. Then a rebel got on the Locomotive with Derek and Stiles. While the rest of the group jumped on the freight and passenger cars. The rebel, being a former engineer got right to work. (1)

The next morning, all the hell broke loose when the railroad yardmaster got in work. He was doing his daily inspection of the railroad yard and quickly discovered that the Locomotive was missing. He quickly sent a messenger to the fort.

In the meantime, Will and Talia were very shocked when they saw a surprising sight. The giant train, complete with freight cars, dining and passenger coaches, and finally a caboose was parked in a spot in front of the castle.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see this again." Will marveled. Stiles was talking with Derek about his promise.

"The train needs to be repainted red and white, and take back its original name." Stiles was saying. The pack cubs were staring at the train with avid curiosity. They really wanted to explore the train.

"How cool!" a coyote cub yelled.

"Now I have a field trip." Orihime smiled. The train was the perfect visual aid. While pictures were good, seeing and experiencing the real thing was a different tale entirely.

"We liberated the Aiyan Express train from the Argents." Derek explained to his parents.

"Really?" Talia asked.

"Yes, really." Derek replied. While the adults continued their discussion, the pack cubs went snooping around in the train.

* * *

The pack was gathered in a tent talking. Some of the pack members were reminiscing about the past.

"Did Rukia ever ask about her other parents?" Andi asked.

"She sure did!" Alex groaned. Stiles was lost in his memories.

_When the trio got settled in their new home, Rukia asked an innocent question._

_"Vhere my pawents?" the toddler asked. Alex and Stiles looked at each other. They didn't want to tell her yet. Since the small child was too young to fully comprehend death. The boys were still mourning their loss.  
_

_"Ji? Go? Sa?" Rukia continued to blabber, as she searched around for her big sister and brothers. Stiles took the little girl in a hug. They would have to get through this. They needed to become stronger.  
_

Stiles came out of his painful memories to speak.

"She also asked for Ichigo, Hisana and Renji." he added.

"Well, I'm here. I really want to see her again." Ichigo responded.

"Some day soon, we'll reintroduce you two." Derek promised.

* * *

Lydia and Allison went on a double date with Jackson and Danny. The quartet was at the local theatre in disguise. The couples were disguised as peddlers. They would be watching a puppet show.

"This is fantastic." Allison marveled as she took in the sight of the colorful painted wooden marionettes. The couples enjoyed their date before returning to camp.

* * *

After the pack cubs enjoyed their field trip, they decided to play a new game; sardines. Sardines was like hide and seek backwards. Someone would hide, the rest of the children would be seekers. When a seeker found the hidden child, they would join the hider. Until the group was clustered together like sardines. The last remaining seeker was the loser. Some adults were supervising.

"Let's play!" a cub exclaimed. Within a few minutes the kids were running around, playing nonstop without pause. They really needed to get rid of all the pent-up energy.

* * *

Alex, Andi, Ichigo and Cora was in their tent. The duo of Cora and Ichigo double teamed the last two. They were convinced that the latter two was secretly dating.

"Oh my God, you kissed!" Cora exclaimed.

"Guys, no!" Alex replied.

"Oh come on! Own up to it!" Ichigo joined the conservation. Getting sick of the taunting, the pair ran. When the pair was out of earshot, Cora and Ichigo looked at each other.

"We should be matchmakers." Cora declared.

"Totally." Ichigo agreed. Then the teens started to plot.


	19. Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack begin to settle into the basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18 at last! Sorry if it is so short, this chapter is more of a filler.

A week had passed since Operation Liberation. Aiyan Express was given a paint job and restored back to its original glory. The train was now red and white, with Aiyan Express painted in red letters. The train would be staying in Cano Gleann until the Argents were dealt with. The rebels was planning the second strike.

In the meantime, their enemies were on the move. Melody was currently in her quarters staring at a map. She didn't know whether to go, West or East.

"So much for directions," Melody mumbled. This wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia were giving lessons to the young mages. They had already covered mediation. So it was time for the next step.

"Let's start with the basic spells." Stiles suggested.

"But when are we going to do the advanced spells?" a young mage asked.

"You need to master the basics first." Alan explained. Then the mages got down to business. They wanted to learn the best as they could.

* * *

The Generals of West territory met in a secret room. Their names were Lance, Beaufort, Reynard, and Pascal.

"What should we do? We still haven't found the Argent Royal?!" Pascal yelped in sheer panic.

"Stay calm and keep looking for the train. There are some places we haven't searched yet." Reynard retorted.

"What if the king finds out?" Lance wanted to know.

"The king won't know if we don't tell him." Beaufort stated, ending the discussion. Then the meeting was dismissed and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

The pack gathered in the square. They had the next strike to carry out. Pixies, fairies, and sprites lined up to offer their help.

A hour later, shouts of fury went up as the food and other necessities were ruined. Horses and other animals rebelled against their masters. Some animals were even released from their bindings. It was total chaos. The underlying message was clear. They no longer were safe behind their fortified walls. They wasn't safe anywhere, anymore.

* * *

Rukia and Lyon was outside in a meadow. Wildflowers was in full bloom. The royals, Chris, Erica, and Jean were there also. As Erica was helped to a seat. Chris started to unpack the picnic basket. The main course was roast beef and cheddar sandwiches. There was side dishes such as fruit salad, carrot sticks and bell pepper slices with spinach dip. There was tortilla chips. The lemonade was secure in a pitcher. Dessert consisted of chocolate cake, apple pie and sweetmeats. The group sat down and filled their plates. As they ate their delicious lunch, they spoke about varying subjects such as the coming baby to how their loved ones were doing. Everyone had fun.


	20. Planning the Next Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels and pack members are getting ready for the next strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 19 as promised! This chapter is more of a filler, sorry if it is short.

2 weeks had passed since strike two. The group of Mages, Rebels and pack members were practicing for their next strike. The mages were working on healing the rebels. They also helped around the infirmary honing their skills. The rebels and the pack were doing weapon training. The group were working hard.

* * *

Melody was lost in the West territory. She had gotten some conflicting directions from people. It threw her off.

"This is not worth it." Melody groused as she tried to backtrack. She needed to find the right way back to her original starting point!

* * *

The pack and rebels met in the main tent to plan their strike.

"We ambush them. We need some backup for us just in case." Derek stated.

"Traps can work." Alex suggested.

"Everyone work on a trap. We'll test them later." Adam declared as he ended the meeting.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were enjoying their alone time in their tent. They kissed and cuddled on their bedding.

"When are we going to see the cubs again?" Stiles asked.

"After the strike is over." Derek responded.

"Good. I miss the kids." Stiles replied as he snuggled in his husband's arms contently.

* * *

Peter and Chris were in their quarters. They were also enjoying their private time but in a different manner. They were both down to their trousers. The passionately kissing couple were completely caught up in the moment. They failed to notice their door opening until there was a horrified scream.

"Dad?!" Peter and Chris jumped away from each other. Allison, Lyon and Rukia were standing in the doorway.

"Is this where babies come from?" Lyon asked.

"Oh God no." Allison breathed in horror. Her baby brother was way too young for that talk!

"They're curious because Erica is pregnant." Chris explained to his husband and older child.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Peter informed the young children.

"Okay, we're leaving. Next time, please put a lock on the door." Allison said as the trio left.


	21. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion gets ready for the next strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 20! Enjoy!

The pack and the rebels were safely hidden deep in a section of the forest. They were waiting for the patrolling soldiers.

"Sit down and wait for my signal." Adam directed. All traps were being prepped and readied. Then the soldiers arrived and started heading towards their hiding spot. The patrol got closer and Adam gave the signal. The traps went off and the soldiers stuck, beginning their ambush. The rebels grabbed most of the soldiers' things. They took their weapons and food and left them with nothing. The soldiers were stunned and surprised.

* * *

The pack and the rebels were training with the mages in their usual clearing. This time they were training to perfect their defense and offense. Someone had decided to set up an obstacle course in addition to a battle simulation. They ran a military grade obstacle course to improve endurance.

"I need a rest. That was a lot." Scott was nearly out of breath.

"Yeah. Take five." Derek replied. The pack members dramatically collapsed. Derek just rolled his eyes and went to get some water.

* * *

The pack cubs were in the gardens. The group had decided to try to design their own magic tree house. They were putting together details of what features they wanted.

"What should we put in the tree house?" a werewolf cub asked the others.

"We need a bookcase and an awesome ladder." Lyon suggested. The kids drew a makeshift blueprint. They were so occupied, they got a shock when Derek and Stiles found them.

"Lyon! Rukia! I missed you!" Stiles smiled. The kids squealed and ran to Derek and Stiles. The adults hugged the kids.

"We missed you so much!" Rukia said as she and Lyon returned the hugs.

"I heard you're building a tree house." Derek stated.

"We want a magic tree house like in the books!" a were-coyote blabbed.

"You'll need an adult to go with you on your adventures." Derek replied.

"Yay! You can come with us!" Lyon cheered. The pair kissed the kids before looking at the blueprint.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were in their tent. Allison was holding Lydia as they enjoyed their private time.

"Would you ever want kids in the future?" Allison asked.

"Sure but I want to be married first." Lydia replied.

"That's funny because I was going to ask you. Will you marry me?" Allison said pulling a box from her armor pocket.

"Yes. Definitely yes!" Lydia replied smiling. Allison put the sterling silver 40 carat diamond ring on her finger. It had a teardrop design in the middle.

* * *

Scott and Isaac were enjoying some private time in their tent. Isaac was sitting in Scott's lap. He giggled as Scott kissed his cheek and nose.

"Stop! I'm ticklish!" Scott chuckled and kissed his love full on the lips.


	22. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tells another story to the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 21. This is the last chapter for now.

Everyone were outside the main tent waiting for the werecreature army to arrive. Just then a portal opened and the werecreature army filed out in pairs.

"Everyone get ready for roll call." Derek announced. Immediately everyone started to line up. Derek called names and made sure everyone was there. When everyone was accounted for, they were ready to move forward.

* * *

_Derek had just been given permission to begin his own pack. Right now, he was in Maple County on a mission, looking to expand his pack. Derek was walking when he heard a yell. He picked up his pace and found a cellar. Derek heard a rapid heartbeat and began to rip at the cellar door. When the door was into splinters, he looked inside. Isaac was nearly unconscious, but he knew who the older boy was. Upon seeing the other boy's bruises, Derek made up his mind on the spot._

_"Do you want to be powerful?" Derek asked the younger teen.  
_

_"Please, your majesty." Isaac replied. So Derek bit and turned him.  
_

_"Come home with me. I can feed you and we can talk about this." he said to the younger boy. A few days later, Talia was shocked to see Isaac in a terrible condition.  
_

_"Derek! Who is this? Are you hurt, sweetheart?" she said.  
_

_"His name is Isaac Lahey, he's my new beta." Derek informed his mother. Some servants came forward and took the new addition to the infirmary._

"And that's how I ended up part of Derek's pack." Isaac concluded.

"That's horrible!" Melissa gasped.

"Please don't worry, I put my past behind me, a long time ago." Isaac reassured his mother-in-law.

* * *

 The generals were talking with Matt. People that dabbled in Black Magic pushes the soldiers aside to introduce themselves. After the round of introductions was done. Matt turned to the generals.

"I need an update on all happenings." Matt said. 

"Sir, you need to wait." Lance said.

"You insolent idiots! I have no time to wait!" Matt exploded. The generals panicked. One even faked a communications failure to end the conservation.

* * *

Jean was in the kids' room. He was telling them bedtime stories.

"What story should we read?' he asked the kids.

"I want more of your stories about Alex, Eliza, and Duke." Rukia bounced on the bed eagerly. Lyon nodded his agreement.

"Well, this story starts in Shire Nation." Jean began.

_The trio was on a mission. Jerry's friend had framed Eliza's sister for treason. She was to be executed, unless her name was cleared._

_"We need a lead to clear Abbey's name." Eliza was saying.  
_

_"The traitor did his dirty dealings here. Someone had to see him." Alex stated.  
_

_"Kali has friends that can help." Duke offered. The group went to see Kali, who introduced her friend.  
_

_"This is one of my good friends, Layla. She knows everyone in this kingdom." Kali smiled. Layla was a smart brunette and turned out to be Duke's soul mate. She balanced Duke out.  
_

_"This is Arashi. He saw everything." a villager told them, when they asked questions around Shire Nation. Arashi was a kitsune. He had red hair and green eyes.  
_

_"We'll take you to Alex's father, so you can explain what you witnessed." Duke said to the kitsune. Several days later, the group took their witness to the council room. The council and the king were there with Jerry. King Henri was a fair ruler.  
_

_"What is your name?" a council member asked. Arashi introduced himself in his formal name; Arashi Namikaze. Several council members recognized him.  
_

_"What did you see?" another council member asked.  
_

_"The true traitor is Jerry. He has been the brains of the entire operation." Arashi stated.  
_

_"That is a lie!" Jerry shouted.  
_

_"No. He is trustworthy. He has never lied to us and is completely honest." a council elder stated.  
_

_"I must choose another heir to my throne. Jerry, you are no longer the heir to my throne." King Henri announced. He was calm, yet sad, knowing that this was the final straw. He had to do what was the best for his people.  
_

_"You cannot do that." Jerry could barely conceal his fury.  
_

_"You're out of order. You are no longer my heir and that is final." Henri stated, as he put his feet down. Jerry snarled and stomped out of the room, shoving people aside rudely. The disinherited prince was swearing revenge as he left...  
_

"Alex became the rightful heir to his people. People were shocked but he proved himself." Jean concluded his tale.

"Did he rule the kingdom?" Lyon asked.

"What kingdom was that?" Chris asked from the doorway, all the while thinking that this story sounded so familiar...

"Sakura Nation." Jean replied.

"Why does Arashi have the same last name as me?" Rukia was confused.

"You'll have to ask Talia. But now it's bedtime." Chris announced. The kids pouted but they got under the bed covers. After they were tucked in, they closed their eyes.

* * *

Peter, Chris, and Lyon were having bonding time in their quarters. Peter and Chris helped Lyon make toy soldiers.

"This was great idea." Chris smiled. Lyon smiled. He was really happy.


	23. Ready for Another Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack moves towards the fort and a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 22. Ch 23 will be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending on when I finish it.

The rebellion was finalizing all plans for attacking.

"Help the forest team. Make as much trouble as you can." Adam was saying to the forest dwellers. The group consisted of Forest nymphs, fairies, pixies, dryads, wood elves, elementals, and centaurs. The unicorns were told to find an excellent hiding place to take shelter in until the battle was over.  Laura and Adam were leading the first team to the West fortress.

"I'll lead the team heading to the forest." Derek offered.

"I'll help!" Stiles replied immediately.

"Deaton, defend the village." Derek said to the former guard captain.

"Everyone get into position, we need to practice, one last time." Adam said to the group. Everyone started to line up.

* * *

 Rukia was sitting in Derek's lap as Stiles taught her how to braid her doll's hair. The doll had curly brown hair. She wore a blue gown  and little Mary Janes. Her eyes were green and her skin was fair. It was brought at the doll maker's.

"Hisana is very pretty." Derek smiled.

"What are you going to do when we're gone, Rukia?" Stiles asked.

"Make a tree house with Lyon, play with my friends, and get Jean to tell me more stories." Rukia replied.

"What are they about?" Stiles asked.

"His friends Alex, Duke, and Eliza. And then there is this meanie named Jerry." Rukia answered.

"Who's Duke? Does he have another name?" Derek asked.

"Deuce?" Rukia tried, that name had sounded weird.

"Deucalion?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, that's it, Daddy!" Rukia yelled.

"Duke must get around. Everyone knows him." Derek commented.

"Well, I'd love to hear those stories." Stiles smiled.

* * *

 Kate and Matt were in the main room of the Argent household. They were in middle of a rant.

"There have been too many delays those last three months!" Matt shouted.

"What can we do? That Hale pack is crafty." Kate groaned.

"Deucalion! You and the other Alphas head to the West territory!" Gerard barked. The Alphas departed at once.

* * *

 Peter, Derek, and Alan were giving their update reports to Will and Talia.

"We are ready for the fort attack." Alan began.

"What are you plans for the future after the west fort is reclaimed?" Talia asked.

"We're going to the South territory after the attack is over." Derek replied.

"Be careful, the kelpie and kappa are dangerous." Peter warned.

"Be glad that we left the kids behind. Kelpies targets children." Alan stated.

"Revise your plan one last time. There are people that use black magic along the way." Will spoke.

"We will. We'll see you after the attack." Derek replied.

* * *

  _Stiles and Alex had moved in their new home in Cherry Country. However they now had a problem._

_"We can't live off this borrowed money forever. We need a source of income." Stiles announced.  
_

_"How about we grow herbs, fruits, and vegetables and sell them?" Alex suggested.  
_

_"That will work but can we use the fruit and herbs for jams, preserves, and medicine?" Stiles asked,  
_

_"Sure." Alex replied. And so the boys went out and brought the seed packets and planted them in the new garden.  
_

_Months later, Alex and Stiles had set up a vendor stand at the market. The items were separated into different sections. One side had baskets filled with veggies and fruits, another had jars filled with jams and preserves, and the last section had medicines in small corked bottles.  
_

_"That was amazing. We made and traded enough for clothes and other things." Alex marveled.  
_

_"I think we've found our career." Stiles smiled.  
_


	24. In Middle of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle becomes difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 23, this is part 1 of the fort battle.

The day if the fort battle was bright and sunny. However on three fonts, it was another tale entirely. The fort battle was chaos. The black magic users were adding fuel to the flames. The black magic knocked out some people. Adam was trying to get close to Reynard, but the black mages were blocking his way.

"Do not give up until he's dead!" Reynard commanded. Purple sparks shot from their fingers. Some mages tried to help clear the path for Adam. The mages conjured sheets to block their enemy's view. Laura and her soldiers were fighting off another army of soldiers. Meanwhile a mage was creeping up behind Adam with a dagger. No one could predict what this battle had become.

* * *

The soldiers ran from the haunted forest, only to run into archers. They were being chased by centaurs and elves. The dwellers had successfully made the forest a living nightmare for the enemy. Andi and Alex had coached them on how to be successful ghosts.

"Play on their fears." Alex suggested. Dryads pulled the soldiers into trees to trap them.

"Play to your strengths." Andi added. So the pixies, nymphs, fairies and elementals teamed up to use their powers and abilities to terrify the enemy. Pascal was running, not looking back. Pascal couldn't run fast enough.

* * *

Deaton's team was defending the people of the village. They were defeating all of the enemies easily. When Beaufort grabbed a child.

"I will kill this little bastard, unless you let us go!" he yelled. The defenders were horrified and furious.

"You heartless son of a bitch!" Jackson yelled. the pack were at a loss for words. They was now stuck at a standstill. What should they do?

"We can't let him kill the child, but we're not letting the generals go neither." Alan stated.

* * *

The Alpha couple, Jean, Marin, and Chris met for a late lunch. Lunch consisted of vegetable beef bread bowl soup, sweetmeats and tea.

"How's the tree house project going?" Talia asked.

"It's going to be massive." Chris answered.

"I found the spells they need." Marin added.

"They need supervision on their adventures." Will warned.

"Derek and Stiles already said something about it," Jean reassured everyone.

"And what about your stories? They seem familiar." Chris asked.

"It's all true." Jean admitted.

"I've met Duke. He's never mentioned you." Chris replied.

"The last time he saw me, Gerard had cast the spell." Jean explained.

"Who's Jerry?" Talia asked.

"That's what Deucalion called Gerard." Chris answered.

"That explains it." Will mused, while the others looked shocked.

"Yeah. And before you ask, I'm not telling you my real name." Jean said at once. The man wasn't ready to face his past yet, he was still getting used to the fact that the world had changed while he was trapped in that terrible statue.

"What happened to Alex?" Chris frowned. The fact that Gerard had been in charge of the Sakura Nation kingdom while he was growing up was a major indication that something had went badly wrong.

"That's...that's painful to talk about." Jean swallowed. The wound was still too raw. Nothing the man's distress, Will abruptly changed the subject.

"So, I heard that Erica is doing fine." Will announced. Jean breathed in relief as everyone's attention were immediately diverted.

* * *

 Erica and the kids were having lunch with Ruth and Orihime. The latter two were on their lunch break. Lunch consisted of grape juice, tacos, chips, and chocolate chip cookies.

"How's the school lessons coming?" Erica asked.

"I'll be covering the South territory soon." Orihime answered. The kids brightened.

"Are we drawing pictures?" Lyon asked.

"We'll be drawing maps and learning new games." Orihime promised the kids. The duo cheered.

"Will we ever go to Aster Aiyan on a field trip?" Lyon asked.

"Some day we will. But not yet, kids." Orihime said.

"When is the baby coming out?" Rukia asked Erica.

"I have three more months." Erica answered.

"I can't wait to see the baby." Lyon smiled.


	25. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes another territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24, and I'm finally half-done with this fic. If all goes to plan, I should be done with RecAA by March 31.

The mage was almost upon Adam. She raised her dagger, preparing to strike. And strike she did, swiftly as Lightning, she stabbed the rebel leader. Before she could revel in the victory, she was conked in the head with a shield. The shield fell to the ground, as one of the young mages dashed to her leader to heal him. Her hands glowed green. The dagger wound would have been fatal if the mage hadn't taken swift action. Isaac snuck up behind Reynard. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed him. Reynard was dead before he hit the ground. The black magic users had mixed reactions. Some of them were visibly upset, while the rest were celebrating. Wait-celebrating?!

"You killed our master!" a mage yelled between sobs.

"We're free!" another mage shouted in glee, as he jumped for joy.

"What do you mean by free?" Laura asked.

"We never wanted to do black magic. We didn't want to work for our abusers." a female mage explained. She and the others were in their late teens.

"How did the enemy end up with an army of black magic users anyway?" Danny frowned. He knew for a fact that black magic had long been outlawed and banned. In addition it was extremely rare to find someone capable of wielding the magic. Most people's magics were usually based around wind, water, earth, nature, and fire.

"We were stolen from our homes. Our parents fought to the end to try and save us. We were beaten and raped when we didn't cooperate. We either were brainwashed or forced to cooperate." another mage said.

"That explains what we saw in North territory." Isaac winced. He remembered all too well the group of mage children they had rescued. They had suffered heinous abuse and had been terrified of males.

"They used the Aiyan Express to take us back and forth." a mage replied.

"Oh my God. Stiles is not going to like this. This is all terrible." Lydia breathed.

"Let's move. We can't sit here for long." Adam spoke. Then everyone got moving, they had to round up any remaining survivors.

* * *

Pascal took his chance and ran for it. He wasn't going to die on this field! Derek was on his tail instantly. He wasn't going to let a coward escape. Minutes later, Pascal arrived at a clearing. He chuckled. He was free at last!

"Don't be too happy," a smirking voice stated.

"Oh God, no!" Pascal yelled upon spotting an archer.

"I am no God. But thank you." Allison shot the general full of arrows, putting him down for good.

"Good job, Allison!" Derek smiled. That part of the battle was won. A majority of the soldiers were dead and others had surrendered.

* * *

Deaton's team was in trouble. Beaufort was holding a child hostage and had a dagger to the kid's throat. Seeing that her child was in danger, a villager decided that enough was enough! She grabbed her pitchfork, then stabbed it into Beaufort.

"Let my son go!" she screamed. The general immediately started screaming into pain. He dropped the child and the villager pulled her son to safety. Jackson and Boyd ran forwards and killed Beaufort and Lance. Deaton and his army moved forward to secure any survivors.

* * *

 The pack and rebels drank and ate merrily. They had reclaimed the West. In the meantime, Laura and Danny had brought the black magic users to their leaders. Deaton was in attendance.

"The express was used for transporting kidnapped mages. They were sent to the capital and forced to get training in black magic." Laura began.

"The mages we recused in North territory would have suffered the same fate." Danny added as he gestured towards the group of teenagers.

"Oh God. Did you get them checked out?" Stiles was upset.

"I have to take them to the infirmary. Is there a way to reverse the black magic's effects? Using magic that are ill suited or not at all compatible with your own magic will have long term consequences." Laura warned. As part of her training, she had worked under several mages and learned a great deal.

"Marin can help." Alan replied. A few minutes later, Marin arrived.

"Congratulations." Marin said as she stepped through a portal.

"Thank you. Can you undo the brainwashing?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but I'll need healers." Marin responded.

"We'll find you healers. Anything for the mages." Stiles vowed.

* * *

The pack and were-creatures said goodbye to the civilians. The rescued mages were feeling better but it was a long road to recovery. A portal opened and the were-creatures stepped in, promising to continue their training.

"The rebel leader in the South territory is named James." Adam was saying as he and Derek shook hands.

"Thank you." Derek and Stiles smiled.

"No problem. He'll appreciate the help." Adam replied. Then the pack finished saying their goodbyes and mounted their horses. The group rode further south.


	26. South Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack reaches their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 25. Sorry for the wait but A03 went wonky, so I was wary of updating until now.  
> I were able to find little info on tree house layouts. So I claim creative license!

The pack arrived in South Territory. The South territory was mostly marshland. The pack was making their way across the muddy ground when Lydia remembered something.

"Wait! Will we have to sleep outside? I refuse to sleep on those!" Lydia announced as she pointed at the mud.

"Don't worry, I think the rebels have that one covered." Stiles promised. Everyone breathed a sigh of pure relief, they really didn't want to go to sleep on the marshy ground. The risk of getting dirty were too great. Eventually the group figured out where the base was camouflaged among the swamp. They located the hidden forest and entered. A hour later, they found the village. The village was mostly tree-houses with other buildings added in. There were rope ladders either rolled up, or hanging from tree branches. Bridge paths connected the tree-houses.

"This is very intricate." Allison commented. The pack walked to the largest tree house, and started climbing the rope ladder one by one. The rebels were waiting in the large building. There was a desk in a corner of the large room. A door led to a bathroom.

"Prince Derek. It's a pleasure." the leader; James stated when introductions were made.

"It is a honor." Derek responded.

"May we talk about what is happening here?" James asked. Derek nodded so the meeting began.

* * *

Orihime started her lesson on the South territory.

"The South territory is mostly made up of marshlands. While there are forests, they are well hidden." she began.

"How?" a young were-coyote asked.

"The swamps hide them." Orihime explained.

"What kind of magical creatures are in the south territory?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Kelpies, kappas, hinkypunks and brownies make the territory their homes. There are pegasai too as well." Orihime smiled.

"Awesome!" Lyon exclaimed. Instantly the cubs started to ask various kinds of questions.

"I will teach you how to draw a map, so we can cover the North, West and South territories. Eventually we will draw East and Magi Dale when we reach that point. Also you will be matching all the known creatures to their habitats." Orihime announced. The kids got out paper and crayons and went to work. Orihime started making more lesson plans. They would be done with the territories soon. 

* * *

Ichigo stepped through a portal. He had been given a mission.

"Ichigo, check on the North territory." Derek said. Ichigo nodded and then went through said portal and looked around. Everyone looked healthy and happy. They had enough food and were getting chubby.

"Oh, Ichigo! Welcome," Robert smiled. Ichigo waved and looked some more. He saw a group of people training with weapons. Some fought with makeshift swords and other kinds of weapons. Some were setting up prank traps, while others practiced archery on straw dummies. The young mages were practicing their magic.

"What are you training for? Is there trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"We want to help get the kingdom back." Robert explained.

"We'll appreciate the help." Ichigo smiled.

"Anything to stop the Argents." Robert promised.

* * *

Duke was reflecting on the past. As he rode further north, he got lost in his memories.

_Duke and Alex was meeting in a garden. Both men were in their 20s._

_"Eliza and I are having a child soon, it's a boy. I want you to be the godfather." Alex informed his best friend.  
_

_"Sure, I'll be glad to." Duke smiled.  
_

_"And if anything happens to us, please promise to watch over our son." Alex added. Duke twitched, while he still didn't like being reminded of his friend's possible death. It was inevitable, and they both knew it, Jerry was out for blood and had a lust for power.  
_

_"I promise, what will you name him?" Duke finally said.  
_

_"Eliza likes the name-"_ Duke was snapped out of his trance when he heard a commotion.

* * *

Melody had finally found the right path and was heading to the village when she collided with the Alpha pack. Their horses ran and the group were left on the forest floor. The Alphas and Melody growled and started to walk to the west fort. They were too angry to notice the traps. Growls of pain went up as the animal traps were triggered and jaws locked around their ankles. _  
_

"Oh this is terrible!" Melody complained.


	27. Seeing the Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of the pack experience a look back and forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 26. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit for ch 27, because my beta haven't gotten back to me yet.

The rebels and the pack met in the main building. They had to report their findings to James. Some of the rebels had extremely important news to share.

"The enemy has plans to execute rebels and innocent villagers, including children." a rebel was saying as he gave his report.

"We cannot let that happen!" Stiles exclaimed in horror.

"Can we go with a prison break for this strike? The point of the first strike is to make a statement to the enemy." Derek stated.

"Sure. We usually have three days until they execute their prisoners." James replied.

"We need to work out a plan. Everyone needs to be ready." Derek replied. The group nodded as they gathered around the table and went to work.

* * *

Alex, Andi, Cora, and Ichigo huddled in another building with their fellow rebels.

"What's the layout of the land?" Andi asked.

"Marshlands and swamps. They have signs to mark them." a young rebel spoke.

"What about the kelpie and kappa?" Cora questioned.

"I have no idea but we should be careful just in case." another rebel stated.

"Can you show us around? We need to see where the marked areas are." Alex replied.

"Sure." the original rebel replied. Then the group walked around the territory watching out for unusual things.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had their own personal tree-house. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen with full stocked pantries, two bathrooms, a dining room, and a den.

"Rukia and Lyon can finally visit us when they want to and have their own rooms." Stiles marveled as they looked at their house.

"Peter, Boyd, and the younger kids will have to share a tree house. They'll bunk with Jackson and Danny." Derek responded. The after-mentioned group had been given one of the largest luxurious tree houses. The luxury tree house had 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, den, and dining room. While Allison and Lydia along with Scott and Isaac each had a small tree house to themselves. Stiles kissed Derek and smiled. They could finally have their kids around.

* * *

_After Derek took Isaac to his room in the palace. He talked to him and kissed his forehead. He didn't leave until Isaac fell asleep. Then Derek left the palace to continue his search. He traveled through villages for about two weeks until he came across Erica. Erica was severely ill. Her face was chalky white and she was extremely thin. There was no healer that could cure her. Seeing potential in the young girl, the young alpha approached her with an offer.  
_

_"I can free you from the illness." Derek offered.  
_

_"Please. Please do it." Erica pleaded. Derek bit Erica's wrist. Derek watched as the bite took, and color came back in Erica's face. He picked Erica up and took her to the palace. He placed the young girl in her own bed after feeding her soup. He'd come back to get her for breakfast. He was taking a break from his search for now, since he had two betas to look after. He'd focus on getting them in top health first before he continued his search.  
_

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were working on the nursery for their baby. They had found out that the baby was a girl. The nursery had bright colors but weren't bright enough to disturb the baby. The wallpaper was stripes with flowers. There was a wooden crib with a changing table besides it. There was a rocking chair, a dresser drawer and a mobile with stars and wolves hanging over the crib.

"It's stunning." Boyd smiled.

"Johanna should love the colors and mobile." Erica smiled as she rubbed the baby bump and looked at the room. She loved this room, their unborn daughter, and the man beside her.


	28. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to save prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 27. I just finished writing ch 1 for that TW/CCS fusion fic I promised. But I have to go to bed soon, so that fic will have to wait until tmw.

2 days later, the pack and rebels snuck into the jail. They had knocked out the guards and stolen their uniforms. The pack took their keys and unlocked the cells.

"Why are you letting us out?" a prisoner asked warily, wanting to make sure this wasn't a trick.

"I am Prince Derek and this is my husband Prince Stiles." Derek revealed.

"Oh thank God. You've saved us." a villager let out a breath of pure relief. The rebels took out some more guards and helped the prisoners to the exit. The prisoners and pack were out in the forest before they rang the alarm.

* * *

Lydia, Stiles and Deaton were going about learning the limits of the mages' abilities.

"Show us what you can do." Alan said to the children. The mages started to demonstrate their magic. They healed wounds and conjured fireballs. They also made plants grow and created water sprouts from the nearest water source.

"We have a ways to go. Let's get started." Alan finally said.

* * *

The enemy general was meeting in a secret room. Their names were Brandon, Rufio, Serge, and Gideon. They were not happy about losing their prisoners. How could they ransom the villagers for more supplies and such, if they kept losing their biggest assets?!

"How could we lose everyone?" Serge fumed.

"I don't know and no else will." Gideon stated before Serge could continue his line of questioning.

"We need more mages. The problem is transporting them." Rufio commented.

"Should we report this to the Argents?" Gideon wanted to know.

"No! Are you daft?!" Brandon glared at his comrade. The soldiers panicked. This wouldn't end well.

* * *

_Stiles, Rukia, and Alex were in the den at their house. Rukia pulled at Stiles' shirt._

_"Where is Daddy?" she asked. Stiles blushed and scowled at Alex.  
_

_"Yeah. Where is Daddy indeed?" Alex chuckled.  
_

_"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you." Stiles glared at the unrepentant teen.  
_

_"You should write Derek and tell him about Rukia." Alex replied. Stiles sighed. Alex was right. Derek would love Rukia and perhaps they could be a family. They did better while together, and would be safer._

* * *

 Jean was in the children's bedroom with Rukia and Lyon.

"What kind of stories do you want?" Jean asked the children.

"Tell us more about Alex, Duke, and Eliza, please!" Rukia pleaded.

"Did they see Rukia's other grandpa again?" Lyon asked. Talia had explained who Arashi was.

"What happened with the meanie Jerry after he was caught?" Rukia asked.

"Well, Jerry tried to murder Alex. One such attempt led to Alex, Duke, and Eliza forging bonds with important persons." Jean began.

_The trio were about to meet when they were shot at. Alex nearly collapsed, only managing to brace himself. Alex held his arm as Eliza tried to get to him. He nodded at Deucalion. The wolf grabbed his friend's love and they fled. Alex ran in the opposite direction until he collided with someone, and passed out._

_Alex woke hours later. He was dizzy and didn't know where he was. He saw a young kitsune, who was staring at him with fascination.  
_

_"Hi, little fella. I'm Alex. Who are you?" the 18 years old prince asked the young fox kit.  
_

_"Everyone, he is awake!" the boy yelled. He turned back to Alex and said,  
_

_"I'm Yahiko." A group of men ran to the child and the wounded man.  
_

_"Where have you been hit?" A familiar looking kitsune wearing armor asked.  
_

_"My arm and is this Magi Dale?" Alex responded.  
_

_"Yes. I am Arashi. These are Kings Nathaniel, Eric, and Connor." Arashi replied. Alex recognized him as Arashi Namikaze. The other three seemed familiar somehow.  
_

_"Now why was you out in the forest?" Nathaniel asked.  
_

_"I was meeting my love and a friend. Someone wants me dead and we needed to discuss safety precautions. We were shot and we ran. I told my friend to take her and run." Alex explained.  
_

_"Who are you and where are they?" Eric asked.  
_

_"Alex. They are Duke and my soul-mate Eliza." Alex responded.  
_

"I will have to end it here. Time for bed kids." Jean said.

"You can't leave it there!" the kids protested. But Jean remained firm and the kids eventually gave up and went to sleep. _  
_


	29. Family First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Gerard are planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 28, ch 29 will be posted after this one.

While the pack and rebels trained for the second strike, Alex's division had plans of their own. Alex's group mapped out the area and took account for the traps set by Andi's group. They set bear traps. There was also smoke bombs.

"I hope these traps work." Andi stated. The groups left the area quickly. They didn't want to get caught.

* * *

The growling Alphas and Melody made their report to Kate and Matt. Aiden was pissed. He had gotten caught in a bear trap.

"I got lost and when I finally found the right path. I ran in your Alphas." Melody was saying.

"You idiots!" Kate screamed angrily.

"We should just surprise the generals at the South fort. We cannot afford to lose anymore land." Matt suggested.

"Matt, head to the South fort, and actually get something done!" Kate ordered.

* * *

The kids were in fits. They had sore throats, bad coughs, and a fever.

"I need someone to take the kids to a healer." Chris spoke worriedly with Jean. The former had a meeting with Will and Talia. A few minutes later, Jean was walking in the infirmary with the cranky duo of Lyon and Rukia.

"Ruth, the kids are sick. I don't like seeing them sick." he said to the healer. Ruth took the kids' temperature, checked their throats, and took their vitals.

"They have colds. I need to give them something to prevent it from getting worse." the healer explained.

"No medicine!" Lyon protested as he tried to run out of the room. Jean caught him.

"You'll feel better if we give you medicine." Ruth reassured the wary were-cat. The kids sighed and let the adults give them the medicine.

* * *

Gerard and Kate were plotting. They wanted to get to Allison.

"We should begin at the East fort." Gerard said.

"How do we get to her?" Kate asked.

"Matthew can send a spy that the pack doesn't know about." Gerard responded. Kate smirked. This could win the fight.

* * *

Peter and Chris were looking at pictures in their photo album.

"Remember this one? It was taken at your parents' ball. We kissed for most of the night." Chris mentioned as he pointed out their younger selves dancing close together.

"And you're complaining now?" Peter raised his eyebrows. Chris shook his head as he flipped the pages only to stop at yet another picture.

"Aww, there's Allison as a toddler. She used to hang on to her cousin's coat tails." Chris pointed to the picture of a young Allison gripping the ends of Laura's coat. Andi, Cora, Laura and Derek also were in the picture. Peter smiled as he remembered the past.

"Adorable. Derek was their protector." Peter recalled.

"Then there is Derek as a teenager. He's holding Lyon when he was little. I remember he used to sleep in his room to protect him." Chris recalled, as he showed his husband another picture. Teenage Derek was holding a toddler Lyon in his arms.(1)

"I remember." Peter smiled.

"Our babies and our family. I love you, Peter." Chris said, kissing his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Derek and Lyon have a special bond.


	30. Settling in a New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gives a tour of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 29 as promised. If things pans out chapter 30 will be posted tomorrow.

A week later, the pack and the rebels were sneaking around the territory. The group started their work of sabotage. They started with the enemy's food supplies. They added herbal laxatives to all edible items. They set their horses free. Someone found spare uniforms and weapons and threw them in the water nearby. Then the group got out of there when they heard a soldier coming.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were giving the children a tour of the tree house village.

"This is amazing!" Rukia cheered. The smaller tree houses were built like cottages. Medium sized houses were like penthouses and bigger ones were two story high.

"Aren't you sure that the kids aren't sick?" Allison asked as she checked Lyon's forehead.

"I hope that they are fine. Because if they are sick, I'm sending them home." Stiles answered.

"We are fine. We don't want to go back to the healer." Lyon glared at the adults. Derek turned to point out the main building.

"This is where we meet. I'll take you back there." he announced.

* * *

Alex, Andi, Cora, and Ichigo was hanging out in the palace garden in Cano Gleann. Alex and Andi were talking when Ichigo and Cora pushed them together. Their lips met in a kiss. Andi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alex. The other teen kissed her back. While the pair was busy kissing, Cora and Ichigo snuck away and high fived each other. Their plan had worked.

"Now we bask in glory." Ichigo smiled.

* * *

Will and Talia was having some bonding time with their daughters. The family was playing blackjack while talking.

"Cora is playing matchmaker." Andi announced.

"Andi likes Alex and she needs someone that can keep up with her." Cora defended her case.

"Alex just might be the one for me." Andi smiled.

"That's great to hear, darling." Will smiled.

"Have you found your soul mate yet, Laura?" Cora asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Laura answered.

"Who?" Cora asked.

"Braeden." Laura replied.

"Braeden?!" Cora exclaimed in shock. She knew the young woman was a protector, often taking missions. But this was the first time she had heard any mention about the protector being her sister's soul mate. 

"Yeah. Didn't see that one coming, huh?" Laura responded. Cora shook her head. Andi was looking stunned.

* * *

Lydia and Allison decorated their cottage. They were putting up curtains and vases filled with flowers. They also had items from Cano Gleann.

"This is beautiful." Allison marveled.

"I know. We have impeccable taste." Lydia replied smiling.


	31. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Generals and rebel cause get unfortunate news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 30, as promised. Hopefully ch 2 for ASGW will be posted asap.  
> By the way, the story took an unexpected twist, so I'm introducing a new character.

Ichigo was giving a report to Chris, Will, and Talia. Laura was also attending the meeting.

"The North is doing better and Robert is planning on sending an army to reclaim Aster Aiyan." he was saying.

"That's good news." Talia smiled. All of sudden the doors flew open and Peter dashed in.

"Talia!" Peter yelled.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Chris asked.

"According to my spies, Matt is on his way to the South Fort." Peter revealed.

"No!" everyone yelled.

"We'll need backup. We need a strategy leader, someone who can out maneuver Matt." Ichigo stated.

"I'll get Braeden." Laura said. Braeden was at the palace within minutes. She got the rundown.

"I will gladly help." Braeden responded. The adults sighed in relief. That matter was solved, now they just need to warn the others.

* * *

The generals were having a meeting. They need a strategy.

"Since we don't have the Argent Express, we are short on young able bodied mages. The remaining mages we have are much older." Serge said.

"We'll have to take more care with them until we manage to get more." Brendan responded.

"We also need to manage our food supply. We're constantly losing food." Rufio added.

"What is this I hear about food?" Matt asked from the doorway, shocking everyone.

"Sir Matthew, what a surprise!" Gideon was the first person to recover. The generals started to sweat. This will not end well.

* * *

_After Erica and Isaac were doing much better, Derek went out to look for another beta. A few days later, Derek had to journey to a blacksmith when his sword broke. He walked in to see a big teen working in the forge. He saw potential, so he made an offer to Boyd._

_"I see potential, Vernon. I want to broaden that." Derek said.  
_

_"If you don't call me that, I'll accept." the teen responded.  
_

_"Well, what do I call you?" Derek asked as he bit down on the teen's wrist. Boyd nearly cried out but bit his cry back down.  
_

_"Boyd," he gritted out as his eyes glowed gold.  
_

* * *

Boyd and Erica was visiting Ruth for a checkup. Ruth did her regular checkup on both mother and child.

"All is well. Just two more months and the baby will be here." Ruth smiled.

"Oh thank God! I thought that my old sickness would harm the baby." Erica was vastly relieved.

"Oh no. After you change, so does your condition." the healer reassured the worried expectant mother. Erica smiled. That was one less worry.

* * *

 The pack and the rebels was having a planning meeting for Strike #3.

"Rebels, this is Braeden. She is here to help us get around General Matthew. She is also my mate." Laura announced.

"Nice to meet you all." Braeden smiled. The group welcomed Braeden and they began to plan.

"We need an ambush to test run for the final battle." a rebel suggested

"Where is the best place?" Braeden asked. Alex's group got out a map.

"Use trench pits. It's hard to escape those." Ichigo suggested.

"Excellent idea. Now we need a place with many hiding spots and several entrances and exits in case we need to escape." Braedon nodded. A rebel pointed to several possible locations, and everyone resumed their planning. They need to narrow down the list in order to find the perfect place.


	32. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets news and the kids go on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 31 for RecAA. I was originally going to hold on posting it until tmw, but I realized that I have things to do tomorrow.

The rebels and pack members were waiting for the supply wagon. Moments later, the supply wagon arrived with soldiers surrounding it. The rebels sprang out of the hiding places and instantly attacked the soldiers. They took the food and supplies. The soldiers gave chase only to fall into the fresh dug pits. The pits had been well camouflaged with leaves. The group left as the other traps dispatched the remaining soldiers.

* * *

_Stiles and Alex took Rukia to the county fair. It would be their first fair. Stiles had decided to enter both the baking and the cooking contest. Since the prizes appealed to him, plus it promised to be fun! Stiles baked pies using fruit from his latest harvest. The pies would be his entry in the baking contest. The judges loved the pies and their presentation. For the cooking contest, Stiles made a potato casserole to complement the main course.  
_

_"This is delicious. This potato casserole works well with the venison." a judge commented.  
_

_"I'll put this on the list for judging later." another judge added.  
_

_Stiles also made sugar cookies and cut them into shapes of fairies, butterflies, and flowers. He sold them at the dessert section. They were a major hit with everyone.  
_

_Alex and Stiles took Rukia to ride some of the rides. Rukia giggled as the two boys laughed. They rode many of the rides and were having fun. The group was very happy._

* * *

Derek and Stiles, Laura and Braeden, and Andi and Cora were having dinner. Braeden was meeting the family.

"Derek and Stiles, this is Braeden." Laura announced as she performed the introductions.

Meanwhile, Rukia and Lyon had wandered out of their house and were going off on an adventure. Several minutes later, James found the kids heading for the ladder leading to the ground.

"What are you doing? It is too dangerous out here!" James scolded the kids. He was telling the truth, since they had an ironclad rule, no child was allowed on the ground unless they were chaperoned. Everyone, even the adults had to go in groups or with a partner. No one wanted to risk losing their fellow rebel members to the soldiers and any other kinds of danger that lurked in their territory.

"But we want to explore!" Lyon protested. Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" James continued his line of questioning all the while wondering if their parents knew their current whereabouts. Several miles away Allison heard James' voice, she went to see what was happening.

"What is going on? What are Rukia and Lyon doing here?" she asked when she saw the kids.

"I found them heading towards the ground." James explained.

"You shouldn't put yourselves in that kind of danger! Does Derek and Stiles know about this?" Allison scolded.

"No..." Rukia gulped. James picked up Rukia while Allison took charge of Lyon. A few minutes later, Derek and Stiles received a shock when they answered the door and saw the quartet.

"Why do you have the kids? Did something happen?" Stiles questioned.

"The kids were trying to go to the ground without supervision." James responded.

"What?! I thought we told you to never go out without us." Derek scolded. The kids looked ashamed. Derek and Stiles kissed them and forgave them. They had learned their lesson and never would go out without telling anyone.

* * *

James and the pack waited for the army to arrive. The group were on the ground near the ladder. The werecreatures arrived a minute later.

"We need a meeting to coordinate our actions," Braeden said. The largest tree house, a library was used for the meeting.

"Matt is going to the South territory. He is pulling strings for Kate and Gerard. So we need to plan and carefully in order to go around him or through him if necessary." Laura announced.

"They want something or someone." a werecoyote theorized.

"We're going to figure out what and why." Braeden finished. Then the group settled in to go over their plans.

* * *

Danny was wrapped around Jackson. They were lying in bed enjoying some time alone.

"It's good to be finally alone." Danny smiled. Jackson nodded his agreement as he kissed his mate.


	33. Plans for the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets ready for the fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 32. This is more of a filler chapter. Depending on how things pans out ch 33 should be posted tonight or tomorrow.

The group of rebels and pack members were training hard. They had their final battle for this territory coming soon.

"Time to decide the teams for the final battle." Derek announced. Then he started to assign teams. Braeden and Laura, Peter, Lydia, Danny and Jackson would lead a team to take on the fort.

"Derek and Stiles, Alex and Andi, Cora and Ichigo, you are in charge of leading a team to patrol the area." Peter stated. James, Deaton, Allison, Boyd, Scott and Isaac were to help defend the village with their own team. They need to work hard if they want to win.

* * *

Scott and Isaac was having some time to themselves in their cottage. Isaac had Scott in his arms.

"How do you think this battle will go?" Scott asked his mate.

"I don't know. No one knows." Isaac responded.

"No matter what, Isaac, I'll protect you." Scott whispered. Isaac snuggled closer and kissed him.

* * *

Peter and Chris were in their quarters. Peter was sitting behind Chris as he looked at love letters.

"Do you remember all those letters you sent me? I remember Duke being upset because he'd have to deliver them personally." Chris said to his husband.

"Yeah. Ennis would watch over you. Well, except for the time I snuck over there on Ennis's break. Things happened, you followed me here, and nine months later, Allison was born." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah. I've never seen Ennis that angry before." Chris recalled.

"I've never had fear stuck in me that hard." Peter cringed.

* * *

Melody was in her room. She was trying to figure out how to kill Derek and Stiles. She thought she could cause an accident or disguise herself as a soldier and kill them in battle. Melody had a short time frame. So she needed to decide and plan now.

* * *

Deaton was ready to give Will and Talia an update report.

"Everyone is training hard. The spies have confirmed that Matt is in fact at the fort. And he brought an assassin. They say the assassin is a female." he was saying.

"Did you tell everyone else?" Talia asked.

"Yeah. They're searching for her identity." Deaton responded.

"See to it they do find her. She's probably after Allison, Derek, and Stiles." Will replied. Deaton nodded as he made notes.


	34. Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack fights and the Alpha couple makes an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 33. ASGW will be updated either tonight or tmw, depending on when I finish.

The fort battle was upon them. The team of Braeden and Laura, Peter, Lydia, Danny, Jackson and their allies descended on the fort. They met up with Matt, Brendan, Melody and their troops. Melody was surpised that Derek and Stiles wasn't at the front line. Braeden and the others headed for Brendan and his soldiers. Danny charged for Matt. Matt instantly hid behind a soldier. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to die.

* * *

Jay and Rufio's team tried to ambush the pack only to find that the tables had been turned on them instead.  Derek and Stiles, Andi, Cora, Ichigo, Alex and their team were camped out in the woods and had readied traps with teeth. The enemy fell into pits and animal traps. They knew that they were in over their heads. Screw Matt and his weightless threats, they're fleeing!

"Run!" Jay bellowed as he started running while being supported by a fellow soldier. The ones still standing started to run.

* * *

The defense team was in the rebel village. The civilians and the rebels' families had been sent to Cano Gleann. The enemy troops decided to hit the rebellion where it will hurt. They didn't realize someone would be waiting for them. The battle was ruthless. The enemies' fine swords were no match for the rebels' skill.

"You have your orders! Destroy them!" Gideon barked. Using torches, the enemy set the various buildings on fire, destroying the village.

* * *

Lyon and Rukia were in Cano Gleann having a picnic lunch with Erica and Jean. The menu consisted of chicken with pesto sandwich wraps and grilled cheese sandwiches, fruit and pasta salad, artichoke dip with pita chips and veggie sticks. Dessert consisted of french silk chocolate and cherry pies. The group chatted as they eat their lunch.

"Did you go on any adventures before?" Rukia asked her playmate.

"Yes, he did and scared us. I remember that day vividly." Erica replied. The beta's mind went back to that day...

_Six years old Lyon snuck out of his classroom and tiptoed down the hallway._

_Meanwhile, Orihime was taking a headcount, after the cubs had found their seats.  
_

_"I'm missing a pupil. Where is Lyon?" she asked.  
_

_"I think he went somewhere. He wanted to explore." a cub replied.  
_

_"Oh no!" Orihime was horrified.  
_

_Peter was talking with one of his spies when a guard ran up to him.  
_

_"Prince Peter! Prince Lyon is missing! We cannot find him." he reported.  
_

_"Oh God! Have you told Chris?" Peter sprang into action, abruptly ending the conservation he was having.  
_

_Allison was training with Andi and Laura when she heard about her brother.  
_

_"I'm going to find him! Stay here in case he comes this way!" she yelled as she ran off.  
_

_Derek was training his betas when he heard that Lyon was gone. Derek abruptly dropped everything and ran with the soldier. The betas were given orders to look through the castle.  
_

_Chris was in a meeting with Will and Talia. He nearly burst into tears when he heard that his baby boy was missing. The whole castle searched and searched for about 2 hours. They eventually found him into the woods feeding some deer.  
_

"And that's what happened." Erica concluded her tale.

"I want to meet the deer!" Rukia exclaimed. Jean's jaw was on the ground.

"That explains a lot." he mused, recalling the instructions he'd gotten. He was to keep a close eye on the kids, especially Lyon. And never let him out of his sight.

"I can't go out anymore without a babysitter." Lyon pouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have scared half of the kingdom to death then." Erica scolded.

* * *

Will and Talia was in a meeting with Stuart. They were discussing the terms of the alliance treaty between their respective kingdoms. _  
_

"I will loan my troops when you need aid." Stuart said.

"Thank you. We'll need help in the East territory eventually." Will responded.

"What do you mean?" Stuart questioned.

"Stiles is taking back his kingdom." Talia explained.

"Really?!" Stuart exclaimed.

"Yes. He will need your whole army for the east territory and when they take the capital; Magi Dale. Your citizens should be sent here for their safety, while you're helping Stiles with his military campaign." Will responded. Stuart nodded then the royal trio went back to working on the treaty.


	35. Victory in the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wins the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 34, sorry if it is short. Chapter 35 should be posted soon.

The fort battle was well underway. Braeden and the others were dealing with Brandon and his soldiers. Swords clashed as everyone fought. It was pure chaos and several people had their own problems to deal with.

"Where are you coward?!" Danny screamed. He was searching the entire fort for Matt. Matt hid behind walls and tables, not wanting to be found by the livid guard.

"I should go looking near the other battlefield." Melody mused as she watched the chaos from a safe distance.

Brandon was fighting off a soldier when he got stabbed in the back. The soldiers saw their leader die and immediately gave up. Matt grabbed Melody and escaped using the secret chamber. They cut it close, barely getting out of the fort before Peter checked the secret passage. They winced as they heard the battle cry of their enemy.

"The King won't be happy." Melody sighed.

"We'll have our chance soon." Matt promised.

* * *

Jay and his soldiers fled the battlefield.

"Don't let them get away!" Derek ordered. The soldiers ran to the swamp with the pack in hot pursuit. The pack watched as the enemy ran into the swamp to their deaths.

"They're goners." a rebel commented.

* * *

The rebel village was burning. Some mages tried to put out the fire before it got to be too much. The rebels were killing enemy soldiers outside the village. The rebels let out a loud battle cry alerting the others that they have won.

* * *

The citizens were having a large party. They were happy to be rid of the tyranny. The pack enjoyed themselves. The food from their supplies were given to everyone. Someone had found the wine supply. They ate and drank and conversed. The night was full of joy.

* * *

The pack waved goodbye. They were heading to the East territory.

"This is the last stop before Magi Dale." Peter mentioned.

"When should we brace ourselves for Gerard?" Lydia asked.

"Now and use this as a test run." Derek responded.

"We need to get ready. We need to be ready." Stiles stated.


	36. Meeting Another Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets Jacinda and her army of rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 36. Sorry about the delay. But rl issues came up.  
> On another note, I will be branching out and writing a LotR/Hobbit fanfic soon. Maybe next month, not sure exactly when. It depends on when I finish all 3 WIP fics.

The pack rode in the East territory. The East territory had thick forests. There were many soldier patrols. The group wove a path around the patrols and entered a forest. A moment later, they found a base deep into the forest. As the riders dismounted, a group of people came out of the building with a young woman in front. The woman was in her 20s.

"Are you Jacinda?" Derek asked.

"Yes, that is me. You must be Prince Derek." the woman responded.

"Pleasure is ours. May we go to your chambers to talk?" Derek asked.

"This way." Jacinda nodded, as she started leading the pack inside.

* * *

Ichigo was sent to the West and check in. He arrived in the west and found things had changed greatly. All of the former black mages were better. They practiced good magic that were compatible and used it to help people. The villagers were getting better now that they had plenty of food. Some villagers trained using weapons. Ichigo smiled. Everything was okay.

* * *

The pack gathered in Jacinda's chambers. Jacinda began to brief her guests. All of sudden, a rebel burst through the doors nearly out of breath.

"Jacinda! Matt is trying to execute a group of prisoners!" the rebel panted.

"Again?" Jacinda sighed.

"Do we have a time frame?" Derek asked.

"This time, the prisoners are being guarded 24/7 so a jailbreak is impossible. The only time that they will be unguarded is the day of the execution." the rebel revealed.

"We should rescue them as the first strike." Danny suggested.

"I like that. We also need to be really careful." Jacinda replied.

"Where are they executing them?" Laura wanted to know.

"Near the prison. We can unlock the doors and get them out. We just need a plan." the rebel responded.

* * *

Orihime was now teaching about the East territory.

"The East is just like the West. Same layout and same creatures." she was saying.

"What about Magi Dale?" Rukia asked.

"We will be covering all of that after we're done with the territories." Orihime answered.

"What kind of games and work will we do for this territory?" Lyon wanted to know.

"We will be doing reports on the territories and you will be into groups." Orihime explained. The kids were already turning to each other and picking out their partners.

* * *

Peter was giving his reports to Will and Talia.

"We're going to rescue some prisoners." he announced.

"That's pretty risky." Will frowned. He knew that the East was Matt's territory, and fairly close to Magi Dale. Anything could happen.

"It's all we can do. Oh, by the way, we're going in on the execution date." Peter replied nonchalantly. Shocked silence fell before both royals began to shout.


	37. Anger and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone experiences love or anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 36. This chapter is the last for RecAA for now. I have other fics to update, and a holiday special to post soon.

The pack and rebels gathered near where the prisoners were being held. Derek gave the group last minute instructions.

"We disguise ourselves and don't do anything until the prisoners are out." Derek instructed. Everyone nodded and went to put their disguises on.

A few minutes later, the rescue party snuck in as prison guards and spectator. The rescuers took the key ring from the its spot and released the prisoners from their temporary cell. While this was going on, a low rank soldier arrived and approached the group.

"What are you doing?" the private asked suspiciously. The execution wasn't scheduled for another two hours! One rescuer jumped at the soldier, while another swung a branch and knocked him out. The group abruptly ran. Several hours later, the group were beyond reach when Matt found out about the escape. The traitorous general was livid. They had ruined his efforts again.

* * *

_Derek was introducing Boyd to his pack and family._

_"Everyone, this is Boyd." the alpha said to everyone.  
_

_"This makes the third beta so far. Are you building a pack for Stiles?" Laura teased her younger brother.  
_

_"Yeah. I want to give him the best pack." Derek responded.  
_

_"Who is Stiles?" the betas asked.  
_

_"He is my betrothed and the love of my life." Derek replied. While Isaac plied everyone with questions about Stiles, Erica and Boyd were easily hitting it off. Several months later, Erica had a serious talk with Boyd. She had felt the pull that Derek mentioned.  
_

_"I think you're my mate. I feel this pull." she said.  
_

_"I feel it too." Boyd responded, as he kissed Erica. He was so happy._

* * *

Alex had his arm around Andi. They were talking about Ichigo and Cora.

"How about we turn the tables on Ichigo and Cora?" Andi asked her mate.

"We should, but where do we begin?" Alex asked.

"We need to get them alone. The rest we can figure out later." Andi replied, as they went back to cuddling and kissing.

* * *

Derek and Stiles met with Ichigo and Cora. _  
_

"Why did you call us?" Ichigo asked. Laura and Braeden brought in Rukia and Lyon.

"Rukia, darling, I want you to meet your brother, Ichigo." Stiles told his baby girl.

"Brother?" Rukia asked as she looked up at the older boy. Ichigo shed a tear. He hasn't seen her since she was a toddler.

"What was Mama and Papa like?" Rukia asked her brother curiously. She had been too young to have any actual memories of her birth parents.

"Mama had your face, and Dad had your coloring. They were strong and funny and loving. They were protectors and healers. Mama was an elf, while Dad was a kitsune like Renji and I." Ichigo spoke sadly. Rukia threw herself at Ichigo and flung her arms around him. She finally had her big brother back.

* * *

Kate and Matt met in a room only a select few knew about. A few minutes later, Morgana burst through the door furious and out for blood.

"I want their heads!" Morgana growled.

"And my father wants results. We already have Melody on Hale and Stilinski. You can have the rest." Kate stated.

"Good!" Morgana replied. The black sorceress was still angry about her fellow sorceress's death. It had been a year but Nimue's demise still rankled.

"Now, we go out there and show them that they should've never started this war." Matt declared. _  
_


	38. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides have specific mission plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 36. ASGW will be posted after this.

The mages were done with the basics and now were ready for the advanced spells. Deaton taught them the spells, while the rebels and the pack focused on their next step. They needed to plan their next strike.

"Let's play mind games with Matt." Danny suggested. If he couldn't kill the bastard, then he'd settle for driving him insane! The group started shooting out devious ideas. They wanted to embarrass the army and make Matt look incompetent.

"If we humiliate them. It will throw them off their game." Alex suggested.

"We should booby trap the route that the patrol usually use!" a rebel spoke excitedly. The other rebels agreed and started to work on the booby trap plan.

* * *

_The 18 years old Derek was struggling not to wolf out. He had just became an Alpha a week before the full moon. As his claws sprang out and his eyes flashed red, Talia and Laura tried to hold him together. They wanted to support him._

_"Find an anchor. hold on to it and don't let go." Talia instructed. Derek breathed heavily. He needed to think of someone he loved and cherished. So he thought of Stiles. Derek finally calmed down, his claws retracting. He got to his knees and finally transformed into his black wolf form, complete with red eyes._

_"Well, I see he takes after you." Peter commented as he and Will looked on._

_"He sure does. My handsome son." Talia smiled. Derek sat at his mother's feet until the morning._

* * *

The Alpha pack got together in the main room of the castle. Lady Kate would be giving them the details of their next mission.

"You are to find the rebel camp. I need the intel on it," Kate ordered.

"Where is it?" Aiden asked.

"That's what I want you to figure out." Kate replied. The pack groaned and left the room to begin their mission. Duke was the most upset.

* * *

 Allison was in the market to get some food for dinner. Unknown to her, Melody was lurking nearby in her disguise. The disguised mercenary was waiting for her opportunity. A moment later, she brushed pass Allison and slipped a note in her basket. Allison later found the note after she got back to base. The girl was confused and read the note out to Cora and Stiles.

 _"You know about the wolf side of your family, but do you know about the other side?"_ Allison read.

"They have some sheer nerve!" Cora exploded.

"They're playing me. I just know it." Allison responded as she tore the note to shreds.

* * *

 Danny and Jackson took a break to enjoy themselves.

"What are we going to do after we reclaim all of the kingdom?" Danny asked.

"Well, if it goes as planned, I'd like you to marry me." Jackson began as he gave Danny a ring with a vine design. The vines were purple, like his favorite fruit and pie filling. 

"Yes! I will marry you." Danny said as he threw his arms around his soul mate. Jackson kissed his fiance and held him close.


	39. A Father's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is furious after a bold move made by the Argents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone! Good news for everyone, I finished ch 38-39 last night. So I have 2 chapters as a treat. Hope you enjoy reading!:)

The group arrived and began to booby trap the route. After they were done, they quickly found hiding places and settled down to watch the show. Minutes later, the patrol came around and triggered the traps. The men let out startled yells as their feet were caught, and they soon found themselves hanging upside down. The group fled the scene. They didn't have time to see Matt's reaction.

Matt was overlooking his map when his messenger arrived.

"Sir, you must see the patrol." the messenger spoke in a steady voice. He was desperately trying to hide his anxiety. The confused Matt followed his messenger outside. He gasped when he saw the patrol hanging in the trees by their ankles. Their coat tails flapped in the breeze while not covering their faces. His gasp became a growl then a loud cry. He was furious.

"Those bastards! They've made a fool of us again!" he fumed. He rushed back to his map room. He needed to think.

* * *

Ichigo was sent to check on the South territory. The people were rebuilding. Barely any valuables were lost so it wasn't very devastating. They also started regrowing their crops. Ichigo still brought them crates and barrels of food.

"Thank you, Ichigo." James smiled as his men ran up to take the food supplies.

"No need. I hope you all achieve happiness." Ichigo responded as he smiled.

* * *

_Alex was going on his first hunt. He was barely 13 but wanted the adventure. Plus he needed the food. Alex was getting his bow and supplies ready._

_"I wanna go!" Rukia yelled as she gripped Alex's shirt.  
_

_"No. Go back to bed, Rukia." Stiles scolded as he picked up the toddler. Rukia started howling immediately. While Stiles was occupied, Alex took advantage of the distraction to run to the woods. Once there, Alex shot down a deer. He returned home immediately and started to prepare it. Stiles had finally put Rukia down to sleep. He came back to the kitchen to see the deer partly skinned. Upon seeing all the blood, Stiles fainted dead away.  
_

_"Oh great," Alex sighed. He cleaned his hands before helping Stiles to his room._

* * *

Allison was tending a garden outside the camp.

"Allison, a pleasure to finally meet you." Kate stated as she approached the younger woman.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Allison replied politely. While wary, she knew it was best not to anger her enemy. Unknown to Kate, someone had seen her and ran to warn Peter. Chris; who had been visiting, quickly ran to the garden.

"Kate," Chris gritted out as he arrived to stand besides his daughter.

"Chris. Long time no see, big brother." Kate responded.

"Get away from my child." Chris growled. He wasn't amused.  Kate smiled through it did not reach her eyes. Her brother ruins everything. Again.

* * *

 Later in Chris and Peter's quarters, Chris was angry. Peter had sent the kids to visit Derek and Stiles so Chris was free to rant to his heart's content.

"How dare she try to talk to my child?! I should have killed her on the spot! I should just march up to the castle and do so!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Chris, I am just as angry but all this anger is not going to stop you from getting hurt. Do not go to that castle." Peter responded.

"I know. I just think about what would've happened if I hadn't been there," Chris sighed as he sat down in Peter's lap.

"She can handle herself. And besides, she has a whole army at her back." Peter said before kissing his husband's temple.


	40. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 39 as promised.

The pack and rebels were planning their next attack.

"We need to destroy the weapon supply. We can light up the gunpowder." a rebel suggested.

"My mercenaries can do that." Jacinda responded.

"Then it is set. We destroy the weapons." Derek stated.

* * *

Rukia, Lyon, Erica, and Jean were getting ready to go to the palace gardens.

"We want to explore." Rukia smiled as she and Lyon ran around. Erica was about to walk outside when a sharp pain hit her. She frowned, those pains had been coming and going, but this one had been really strong.

"Ouch, ugh, my side." Erica moaned as she held her stomach.

"Are you hurt, Erica?" Lyon asked in worry.

"No, but I am in labor." Erica grunted as her water broke. The kids were perplexed when they saw the puddle on the floor. Did she go pee?

"Kids, go get someone from the infirmary. Tell them she's in labor." Jean instantly announced upon seeing the puddle. Something similar to this current situation had happened before, so he knew what to do. He quickly ran to help the expectant mother. While the kids ran to the infirmary.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were watching the kids as the pack was camped outside the infirmary. They were waiting for the baby to be born.

"Why does Derek and Lyon have such a strong bond?" Cora asked.

"6 years ago, Derek found Lyon and saved him." Laura responded.

"How?" Alex asked.

"It goes like this..." Laura started to explain.

_16 years old Derek and 18 years old Laura were sent to the border of Cano Gleann. There had been reports of bandits causing havoc. And Will and Talia wanted them to be dealt with. The duo dealt with the bandits and then went to look for survivors. During his search, Derek spotted a dying weretiger. He ran to her and looked her over. She had been badly injured and was attempting to shift._

_"Your majesty, please take my baby boy. He needs a family that will care for him." the tiger mother pleaded.  
_

_"What is his name?" Derek asked.  
_

_"Lyon, baby, come out." the were called out. Little Lyon toddled out from his hiding spot. Lyon was a hybrid. He had a tiger tail and ears. His trimmed nails stuck out of his fingers. He had tufts of blond hair and amber eyes.  
_

_"I'll take care of him." Derek promised as Laura showed up.  
_

_"Lyon is three in human years but younger in tiger years. Thank you. Goodbye, Lyon sweetie, I love you. Your daddy and I will always be watching over you." the mother whispered as she kissed Lyon on the head before closing her eyes and breathing her last.  
_

_"No, Mommy!" Lyon cried out as he burst into tears. Derek picked up the sobbing child. He hugged him and kissed him on the head.  
_

_"I'll protect you no matter what." he promised. The siblings buried the weretigers before going home. Lyon had fallen asleep long before.  
_

_"This is Lyon. He's an orphan we found at the border. He needs a family." Derek was saying to his family. Chris took one look at the little boy and knew he belonged in his family. Allison had always wanted a baby brother.  
_

"Uncle Peter couldn't say no. Lyon was so cute and they adored him. Now he is our cousin." Laura smiled. The pack was still waiting for the new arrival.

* * *

"Boyd, why did we make this decision?! Mistakes were made!" Erica panted as another contraction seized her. She bore down, pushing with all her might.

"Don't worry, this is normal. She'll change her mind when she sees the baby." an assistant healer reassured Boyd. Several minutes passed before a loud wail was heard.

"And there she is. Little Miss Johanna." Ruth smiled, as she handed the newborn to her parents. The baby had been cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh she is stunning. Why did I ever doubt this?" Erica asked when she took her first look at her baby daughter. Johanna was tiny. She had an olive skin tone and brown eyes. She had tufts of brown curls on her head. When Erica was finished counting her baby's fingers and toes. Boyd brought the baby out to see everyone.

"Johanna Gayle Boyd is here." he announced. The pack cooed at the new arrival. She was so stunning.

* * *

"Why would she decide to contact me after all this time?" Allison was saying as she paced in their tent.

"It's a mind game." Lydia stated.

"Well, then they're lucky they didn't go near Lyon. My dad would use their skins to make leather belts." Allison responded.

"Derek would be assisting." Lydia added. Then Allison sat down and Lydia consoled her mate. This new ploy would be tough to overcome.


	41. Artillery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels take out a key part of the enemy's resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 40. We're nearing the end.

The pack watched from a safe distance as mercenaries sneaked in the weapon storeroom to detonate them. A few minutes passed before the storeroom exploded. It was a giant fire ball of inferno. The rebels gave a silent giggle as they watched Matt lose it.

"Not this! Not again!" Matt bellowed, tearing at his hair. Kate stiffened and shook.

"Father will throw a fit." Kate stated, looking worried. Morgana was searching for a place to hide.

"We successfully destroyed their weapons." Danny smiled, putting down his binoculars. Then the group headed back to base.

* * *

 The pack waited for the were army. Laura had promised a surprise.

"What do you mean by surprise?" Danny asked Laura.

"You'll like this." Laura smiled. A portal opened and a large group came out. The group was a mixture of humans and werecreatures. They carried an assortment of weapons from bows to swords. The soldiers had food, clothes, bedrolls, tents and medical kits.

"Stuart!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Shire Nation is here to help you reclaim Aster Aiyan." Stuart declared. Stiles smiled and hugged Stuart. He appreciated the help.

* * *

Kate and Matt met Gerard in the castle.

"Those rebels blew up our artillery." Kate stated.

"They did what?! That does it! I'm going to the East fort to help with the defense. If they'll blow up the artillery, they'll go for the whole thing eventually!" Gerard bellowed.

"Why do you really want to go there?" Matt said at last.

"My son and I deserve a little reunion. It'd be really good to see him again." Gerard smirked and left. Kate and Matt were still confused. What was he going to do to him?

* * *

 "I need a nap." Erica yawned.

"I'll babysit Johanna. You get some rest." Jean offered.

"Thank you. Be good, Johanna." Erica kissed her daughter's head then placed the baby in Jean's arms and left. A few minutes later, Jean sat down in a rocking chair. Johanna was an easy baby. She only cried over hunger and for her parents.

"Ready for a story?" he asked the kids.

"Tell us about Alex, Eliza, and Duke!" Rukia cheered.

"Kids, quiet down. I will begin the story." Jean shushed the duo and began.

_Alex and Eliza were in the garden. Eliza fidgeted as she gathered flowers. Alex was just curious._

_"Why did you bring me out here?" he asked his wife and soul-mate._

_"Well, in seven months, you will be a father." Eliza responded. Alex started jumping around in joy. He was so excited._

_"Oh, I thought you would faint." Eliza sighed in relief._

_"Was that because of Duke fainting when Layla said she was pregnant?" Alex asked._

_"Oh, I'll never let him forget it." Eliza vowed._

"And they had a beautiful baby boy. But Alex would never meet him." Jean concluded.

"What?" Lyon was confused.

"I'll explain later." Jean promised. The kids looked at each other. They were really curious.

* * *

 Isaac and Scott were enjoying some alone time. The pair were kissing and cuddling. Isaac laid his head on Scott's chest.


	42. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells of a bond that almost was and Boyd and Erica bond with their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 41. Sorry to be late, but finishing it took longer than I expected.

The leaders were planning an attack.

"We need to plan carefully." Chris warned.

"We need to assign teams." Derek added.

"We should lead the fort attack." Laura declared gesturing to herself and Braeden.

"Can I be in charge of defense?" Alan asked.

"Yeah." Jacinda responded.

"Derek and I will do the forest." Stiles volunteered himself and Derek.

"Everyone has their positions? Good. We need to be concise." Jacinda informed everyone.

* * *

The pack was in the main tent that Stiles and Derek occupied. Stiles was telling everyone stories.

"So when Rukia was a toddler, Alex got tricked." Stiles began.

_Alex and Stiles were in the marketplace with Rukia. She was toddling along with Stiles holding the former's hand. They were doing their usual routine of going around looking at the stalls. When they collided with a young girl._

_"Hello, I'm Ariana." She was an average built girl. Her facial features weren't unique but she was pretty. The girl and Alex hit it right off, as the weeks passed Alex became infatuated with Ariana. He even thought she was his soul-mate._

_"I think she's the one." he told Stiles._

_"You're way too young!" Stiles said at once. While he knew he had met Derek at a young age. They were among the rare minority. Soul-mates usually didn't find each other until they were older, in addition, it usually took 2 to 6 months to both realize and recognize their soul-bond. After several minutes of arguing, Alex stomped away as Stiles sighed. The watching Rukia was curious. Why was Uncle Alex so mad? The curious toddler decided to follow him. About 10 minutes later, the pair ended up at the market. Alex met Ariana at their usual meeting place._

_"Let's marry, Alex." Ariana suggested after the teenagers kissed._

_"Yes. We'll meet in the morning." Alex promised as they parted and went their separate ways. Ariana left and Rukia followed her. Ariana ended up at a house. Rukia saw another man kiss her. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. What were they doing? Rukia heard their whispers. Finally Rukia went home. She found Stiles and told him what she saw and heard. When Rukia was done, Stiles was fuming. No one hurts his family and get away with it! He sent some time in deep thought, before he came up with a plan._

_The next morning, Stiles put his plan in action._

_"May I have all of your attention please? I am here to announce that a girl named Ariana and her lover have tried to fake a bond with my brother." Stiles declared to the entirety of the marketplace. The villagers gasped. Stiles and his family were cherished. Everyone adored Rukia and respected Alex and Stiles' hard work. Why would anyone try to hurt them? One villager knew Ariana's face and where she lived. She and her husband captured them and brought them to the capital._

"They're in prison for violating the rules and trying to tamper with a soul-bond." Stiles concluded his tale.(1)

"I remember that. My family were there and saw them being brought to the prison." Derek responded. Alex's face was crimson with embarrassment as the others gave him strange looks. Andi was livid, at the revelation that she had nearly lost her soul-mate before they had realized that they were soul-bound!

"When this is done, I'll pay her a visit and deal a bit more damage." Andi vowed. The pack sat back and waited for another story.

* * *

 Stiles and Derek had some alone time together.

"What are we going to do about Magi Dale?" Derek asked his mate.

"We'll ask Jean." Stiles promised. The couple laid there, wrapped around each other.

* * *

 Peter and Chris had a meeting with Will, Talia, and Deaton.

"We have decided upon our positions." Peter stated.

"What are the positions?" Will asked.

"Chris will be helping me with defense. Laura is leading the fort battle. Derek and Stiles have the forest." Deaton answered.

"We like the plan. Stick to it and we might just win this." Talia smiled.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were in Johanna's nursery, doting and cooing over the baby.

"You're a tough guy, but you turn into mush when you see Johanna." Erica smiled as she watched her husband tickle their giggling daughter's feet.

"She's my own little girl. I soften near babies in general, but this is my own baby." Boyd replied.

"Well, I like the mushy side," Erica laughed as Johanna's tiny feet kicked at Boyd's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Soul-mates are scared. There are strict rules against trying to separate a soul-mated couple. There are serious penalties for attempted tampering with a soul-bond.


	43. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard drops a bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 42. This is the last of this chapter batch for now.

Laura, Braeden, and their team arrived at the fort. Unknown to them, Matt and his team were laying in wait.

"Attack the rebels!" Matt yelled. The battle immediately begun in earnest.

About a half hour later, the battle raged, going back and forth. The oldest alphas were holding back. Peter and Isaac worked together to cull the numbers of soldiers, while Jackson went after Matt. In the meantime, the mages worked together, managing to overpower Lydia and cornering her. Isaac saw Lydia in trouble, and ran to help her. Matt growled when he saw Isaac making a beeline for Lydia. He motioned to the alphas. Aiden instantly moved to where the mages stood and grabbed Lydia.

"We will kill your precious mages if you don't surrender." Matt declared. Aiden held onto Lydia, a claw pressed close to her throat.

"Try your luck, pup, it won't end well." Aiden growled at Isaac. Everyone froze, how could they get out of this mess now?

* * *

The forest had been turned into a death trap. Traps with teeth were everywhere. The trees had came alive. The forest was home to many supernatural beings. The said beings growled as they surrounded Kate and her troops. They did not want the Argents to continue to destroy their home.

"We can't do much as sneeze without dying here!" Morgana hissed as several trees loomed over them. Meanwhile, Melody lurked around the field, looking for a clear path. Then she saw a clear path. Finally! Here was her chance! Seizing the moment, she followed the path to where Derek and Stiles were. Then she crept up on Stiles with a dagger.

* * *

The defense team fought hard. Then Chris was captured during the fight.

"Hello, son. Let's chat." Gerard stated as Chris was thrown in front of the 'king'.

"I want nothing to do with you, you bastard!" Chris growled. He was still furious about his daughter being approached.

"Too bad. You'll want to hear this." Gerard smirked. In the meantime, Deaton had seen Chris being captured and was running to help. He met Boyd on the way.

"Why should I trust you?" Chris spoke flatly, not impressed in the least. It was probably another of Gerard's plots. Meanwhile, Boyd and Deaton had arrived and hung back to wait for their chance.

"But you'll like it. See you aren't my child and I bet you know your real father." Gerard gloated. All 3 froze in shock.

"No, I don't." Chris was the first to overcome his shock.

"After I got rid of my brother. I took you from your mother and tried to raise you as an Argent. But Deucalion let you run off with that beast!" Gerard's voice rose to a near shout in the end. Chris was stunned. He wasn't prepared for this.

* * *

 Jean was helping Erica with Johanna. The young mother was worried about Boyd. Rukia and Lyon were running around.

"Well, little one, I'm going to tell you a story about an Alpha and his love." Erica began.

_Alex and Stiles were playing with Rukia in the park. Nearby a man lurked watching them. He was waiting for his chance. When Alex stepped away for a moment. The man saw his chance he darted forward and grabbed the young girl. When he tried to dash away, he was immediately attacked by some of the werewolf villagers. Rukia was rescued during the chaos and handed over to the frantic Stiles. The young male's nerves was fried. After he hugged and kissed his baby girl, he thanked the villagers. When Stiles and Alex left with Rukia, one villager ran to the telegram office to spread the word._

_A few days later, Peter was in the market when he heard about Stiles and Rukia. After he paid the vendor he left to inform his husband about the new lead._

"And he told Chris and Derek about it. The rest is history." Erica finished.

"Don't worry, Erica. Boyd is tough. He'll be fine." Jean reassured his worried friend.

* * *

 The group of adults were enjoying tea while watching the children play with Johanna. The menu consisted of cucumber sandwiches, biscuits and cupcakes.

"How is baby Johanna coping with her daddy away?" Marin asked.

"She gets fussy a lot. Boyd would usually hum to her, but I can't remember the tune he uses." Erica responded.

"I can help with that. Derek had this little song that he loved. I can try it for Johanna." Will suggested. Erica smiled and thanked him.


	44. Telling The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally gets some resolution for Gerard's bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 43 at last. Sorry for the delay but it took me longer than expected to finish it. Then I had problems finding the right time to post it. Ch 44 will be posted right after this. The epilogue should be posted soon-hopefully.

Laura paused. She didn't want to hurt Lydia but she must kill Matt. Finally one of Laura's soldiers threw a gas canister. It caused a thick fog. Aiden was so surprised he retracted his claws. Isaac took advantage of the fog to grab Lydia. The fog cleared moments later to reveal Lydia right by Laura's side.

"No! You can't win!" Matt fumed. The battle resumed, everyone battled for hours before Laura's army won. Several of the enemy soldiers were scattered around the room dead. Matt and the Alphas fled immediately. When Matt was well out of range, he screamed loudly into frustration. Now he had the unfortunate task of telling Gerard that the East was lost.

* * *

A rebel turned to see Melody right behind Stiles. The rebel signaled to a nearby rebel about an attack and to be discreet about dealing with the enemy but also to hurry. The rebel ran and tackled the assassin sending them both to the ground. Morgana broke free and ran to help Melody. The sorceress tried to kill Stiles, but Derek drew his sword and stabbed her in the abdomen. Melody and Kate both took advantage of Morgana's diversion in order to escape. The fight between the enemy and the rebel forces came to an end with several enemy soldiers dead. Melody and Kate were now on the run. The rebels had won another fight and were close to their prize.

* * *

Boyd and Deaton were surprised by the revelation about Chris's true paternity. They both overcame the shock to save Chris.

"He was telling the truth, his heartbeat remained steady. No change in his heart rate at all." Boyd stated to both the guard captain and the shocked Chris. In the meantime, the defense team was fighting against Gerard's army. They fought until the defense team won. Gerard escaped with one of his minions. Deaton spared a glance at Chris. They both knew what was going to happen. The war for Aster Aiyan had now officially began.

* * *

 The pack was holding a large feast for the victories. There was ham and steak for the feast as well as vegetables. The citizens brought many fruits such as oranges, bananas, pineapples, and pears. There was also pies and cakes.

The statues Gerard had erected in his own honor were torn down. The marble and plaster would be used to build new buildings. The flags were burned and replaced with Stilinski-Hale flags.

Chris took Allison away from the festivities, they needed to talk. The pack and rebels didn't notice and continued their celebrations.

* * *

"What do you mean by Alex never met his own son?" Lyon was asking Jean.

"What happened to Alex?" Rukia wanted to know. The confused duo were plying Jean with questions. Meanwhile Chris and Allison had arrived at their quarters to find the children asking Jean questions. Allison's eyebrows were furrowed. Why had her father brought her here? Was he upset with her?

"Yeah, Jean. What happened to Alex?" Chris asked as he joined the conservation.

"Why do you want to know?" Jean turned to the newcomers.

"Because according to Gerard, he is not my father. Alex is." Chris answered. Everyone froze.

"How do you know that he isn't lying again?" Allison finally asked.

"Boyd and Deaton heard him too. Boyd confirmed that he is telling the truth this time." Chris responded. The stiff man held Jean's eye. He needed to know the truth of his parents. Jean took a deep breath, knowing that the time for the truth had finally came.

"My real name is Alexander Argent, I am the rightful king of Sakura Nation." Jean confessed. The kids gasped. Jean was Alex the hero in all the stories. Chris looked like he was going to cry. His father had been under his nose for nearly 2 years.(1)

"If it is any consolation, I prefer more to call you Grandpa instead of Gerard." Allison smiled before hugging Jean. Jean returned the hug, then turned to Chris.

"Chris, you look so much like your mother. I think it's the eyes." he said to his son.

"I need to hug my Grandpa." Lyon went next and hugged his new found grandfather. Jean smiled and returned the hug.

"What happened to Eliza?" Rukia asked curiously.

"He didn't tell me." Chris answered. Then he hugged his father and cried into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, Jean is Alexander Argent in this uni. I hinted at it all through this fic.


	45. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys their personal downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 44 as promised! I'm not sure when the epilogue will be posted. If all pans out it should be posted sometimes tmw.

The pack gathered the family together in the main room of the castle. Jean was there with some others.

"Why are we having a meeting?" Cora was confused.

"Jean is my Grandpa!" Lyon announced as he bounced around the room, in excitement.

"Eh?!" everyone was shocked. Some were even stunned speechless.

"What is he talking about?" Will asked.

"Jean is really Alexander Argent. Chris can explain more." Peter was unfazed as he threw his mate under the bus.

"Way to help, Peter," Chris muttered under his breath, as he glared at his husband. Jean took pity on his child and explained his story to the pack.

"I had married my soul mate Eliza and made Deucalion the godfather of my unborn son. Gerard was furious and we fought. He cast me into a statue and put me in the woods." Jean spoke as he covered the basics. He would go deeper in detail eventually, but not until much later. Right now, it was too painful for him to remember that final day when he had last seen his beloved wife. When he concluded his tale, he turned to Peter and spoke directing his next sentence to the beta.

"You better be good to my son. He's all I have of Eliza." Jean threatened.

"I wouldn't dare to hurt him. He's my husband and soul mate. He's given me a beautiful daughter and an adorable son. I love him." Peter vowed. Then Will ended the meeting and dismissed everyone. They went their separate ways.

* * *

The family was having a reunion. Rukia was clinging to Derek's leg. Talia was catching up with everyone.

"How have you all been?" Talia asked everyone.

"Amazing." Laura replied.

"Cora set Alex and I up." Andi replied. While Talia was asking her youngest daughter for details, Rukia had news to share with her aunts.

"The magic tree house is done!" Rukia bounced around the room.

"What? What is she talking about?" Cora was confused.

"They worked on a magic tree house while we were fighting." Derek answered.

"I want to see it!" Cora smiled. She loved tree houses.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles were in their quarters with Rukia. They watched as she drew pictures. There was a tree house, the pack cubs and Orihime, rainbows, and much more. Right now, Rukia was drawing a family portrait.

"The one on the right is you, Daddy. Mommy is next to you and I'm holding your hands." Rukia smiled.

"This is very pretty, Rukia." Stiles complimented. Rukia smiled and kissed her parents. She liked the picture too.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica took Johanna around the castle for a tour.

"This is the library, I love it there; it's always nice and quiet." Boyd was saying. As the small family stood in the children's section. Johanna stared with fascination at the books. Boyd checked out some classic picture books for Johanna's bedtime. The titles were Goodnight Moon, Corduroy, Love Your Forever, Make Way for Ducklings, and The Very Hungry Caterpillar.

"Now, let's take you to the kitchen." Erica smiled.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles enjoyed their time together.

"I'm happy that Jean is Chris' dad." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah. He's a better father than Gerard was. Lyon and Rukia adore him." Derek responded.

"When should we ask him to help us with the Gerard?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Let them have some time to bond first." Derek responded. As he wrapped his arms around Stiles. Stiles kissed his husband's cheek and smiled at him.


	46. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a cooling down period and Duke talks to someone Gerard thought was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue! Part 3 has a title; A War for Them All. The prologue for AWfTA should be posted soon. I'm not sure exactly when yet. I need to update ASGW and finish the prologue for Time After Time first.

In Cano Gleann, the Hale pack was enjoying their free time. They wanted to be close with family first before they began the final phase of their plan.

"Can we see the tree house, please?" Cora asked the children.

"Sure. Follow us!" Lyon smiled. The kids then gave them a tour of the completed tree house. The tree house had a bookcase against one wall. The bookcase was filled with books. There was a map spread out nearby. There was even supplies for traveling.

"This is amazing! How does the magic work?" Cora marveled.

"We go to the places pictured in those books." Rukia explained holding up five books titled Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, Atlantis, History of Aster Aiyan, Ancient Japan, and Facts about the Moon.

"But we cannot go anywhere without an adult." Lyon warned.

"We need to find places to go first and make a list. We also need to make a vote on it. We'll call for you when we do." Rukia concluded.

* * *

While the Hale pack was bonding with their families, Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis were meeting in secret.

"Why did you call a meeting?" Ennis asked when the trio met up in a secret room in Magi Dale.

"I have a source that says Chris knows about his true paternity." Duke announced.

"How?" Kali was shocked. Gerard had forbade all mention of Alex and erased all traces of his existence.

"Gerard told him." came the reply.

"Why would he do that? What is he playing at?" Ennis was suspicious.

"I have no idea. I just don't see the wisdom in it." Duke stated. Then the Alphas ended the meeting so they could think.

Duke went back to his chambers. When he got inside the room, he locked the door so the twins couldn't get in. He was hiding someone in there to protect them from Gerard. He turned to face his guest who was seated on the bed looking extremely unhappy.

"We talked about Gerard and Chris." he said. His guest Eliza Powell-Argent finally spoke.

"When can I leave, Duke? I really miss Alex and I need to see my son too. I hear he has children." Eliza still looked the same as ever. She hadn't aged a bit in the last 4 decades. (1)

"I'm sending you to Cano Gleann soon, but I must see Alex first before I do that." Duke promised. Eliza hugged the werewolf. She could finally have some normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yup, Eliza is still alive. I'll explain where she has been all those years in 'A War for Them All.'

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone liked this chapter, please leave a comment or kudos! I welcome constructive criticism.


End file.
